My Garbage Boy
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: Eren was more than satisfied with his job as an on-call singer. Then one morning came and his daily uneventful life went upside down - he needs to work with Armin's prestig band; he was called a garbage collector and he must sing French. Not to mention he must work under this sexy saxophone man called Levi. Universe hates him. Or maybe not. Musician!Ereri R&R thx
1. Chapter 1

My Garbage Boy

By: Stupiak Kitty

A/N: Hello. Welcome to my first attempt of writing Riren/Ereri. *shivers bc of feels* This is only short, and was inspired by our town's yearly event for elders.

I wrote this without internet connection, so my playlist/songs are limited. I'm so sorry! I will try to edit this once my net is back.

No beta. Sorry too!

If I made some of the characters OOC, I'm sorry too. Believe it or not, I haven't watched the anime version of SnK yet, although I've read the manga already. I only based their unique mannerism and attitude from reading *too* much SnK fiction. And I've run out of fanfics to read (no connection) so this story was born. XD

I do not own anything, except my account, my life, my decisions, my heart. Okay, I'm getting too deep, let's just proceed as you read my insanity towards the Ereri/Riren couple.

xXx

''Are you fucking kidding me?''

Eren couldn't remember the time when he had felt pure irritation boiling inside his vain, like now. It travelled within his body, throbbed in his temple and brought heat on his face;

he was certain his face looked like an over-cooked tomato, plumpy and red, despite his natural tan complexion.

''Armin can't do this to me,'' He went on, feeling the urge to stomp his foot like a kid with tantrums. ''He knows how hectic my schedule is.''

''He also knows you're kind enough to set aside your 'other' business and accept his favor without any complaint,'' Mikasa said, holding his mug with her outstretched hand, which he accepted despite his mood. ''Eren, he was asking you kindly. You know how important this event is to him,''

''Is writing your favor in a sticky note and discovered it glued on your hair by morning 'kindly' to you?'' He countered, his eyebrows forming an angry V. ''I have a gig later at the bar Maria, Mikasa, you know that! And tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after the next. Do you know what he wrote at the damn piece of paper? I need to be at his bandmate's house before lunch, to practice with them. Right now. Because guess what? The event would be three days from now! Do you know what it means? It means I'm stuck with them for three days, instead of doing my usual gigs,'' Eren knew he was whining, but he couldn't help it when he already had plans for the whole week, only to be ruined by the sticky note on his hair. Plus he's not patient when it's morning. ''I can't just skip it because my best friend 'kindly' asked me to sing for their band instead. Oh and why was that? Because their supposed back up singer broke his neck so he wouldn't be able to sing for them. What? Can't he just sing while wearing his supporter on his neck? He broke his damn neck, not his vocal chords!''

''Don't be stupid, Eren,'' Mikasa chided. Hearing her calm and monotone voice only brought another set of annoyance in him. ''Be reasonable and just accept it. You're not a kid anymore.''

''You should tell Armin that, not to me!'' Eren was close to shouting. ''He stuck a sticky note on my hair. On my fucking hair!''

''He couldn't think of any good place where you could easily see it,'' Mikasa said, sipping at her cup of freshly made instant coffee, unaffected by his display of emotion, as if she was already used with this particular mood of his. ''He knows how inconvenient you are in the morning.''

''Inconvenient?'' Eren scoffed, almost offended.

''Yeah, and irresponsible,'' Mikasa said, ''And grumpy. That too.'' She added the last as an after thought.

''Hey! I'm responsible enough. I have a decent work,''

''In the morning,'' Mikasa pointed out. ''I know how responsible you are, although I don't think working as a singer in a bar every other night suits you. You have a choice to leave the job and continue your study. I could support you, Eren. You know that.''

This again. Eren thought. He was aware of it, of course. He was aware that Mikasa could support him, but he chose not to.

''I love my job, it's the only thing that's keeping me sane,'' He said, before sipping at coffee for the first time after his fits. ''I should kill Armin for doing this to my schedule,''

''You won't, he's important to you,'' Mikasa said. ''So you will go then, Eren?''

He sighed. ''Do I have a choice? Just like you said, this event is important to him. And, well, he's important to me too so I can't let him down.''

''Good,'' Mikasa answered, a small subtle smile touched her lips. She knew Eren wouldn't be able to say no, and she knew Armin was aware by it as well. ''I will tell our boss about your schedule change later, so you don't have to worry about it,''

''Thanks, I should do what I need to do then. I don't want to be late,''

xXx

The three of them, Armin, Mikasa and he, had been friends ever since he could remember. Mikasa is an orphan. His parents adopted her when they were six. Armin lived with his grandfather, for a time, before the three of them decided to act like a responsible adult and experience life's challenges on their own.

That was when they reached eighteen, and it's already been five years since then. Eren could still remember their struggle when they first experienced how to become a real human; financial problem, food deprivation, apartment rentals, finding suitable jobs. All of those struggles, but he was glad they had already passed that stage.

Mikasa work for three jobs; a waiter at Burger King on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays, an online English tutor for Japanese people, and a waiter at bar Maria by night. The last job was not necessary, but she insisted that it is. Eren knew she only wanted to keep an eye out of him.

He works at the aforementioned bar, but it was only by call, depending on the owner's mood if he wanted him at his bar or not. It was sheer luck Shadis gave him one week notice to perform at his bar, which is rare, that's why Eren was annoyed he needed to skip three days for Armin's favor.

If he was not at the bar Maria, he spend his night at some local bars, offering his only talent he was certainly proud of - - singing.

He has a wild selection of genre, although he prefer rock or punk rock more than anything. His lifestyle is not easy, especially since he has no permanent work-in place, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Because that's what important to him.

While he enjoyed singing, Armin enjoyed playing. His best friend has a work at an office by morning, at some prestigious lawsuit company - at least that's what Eren was aware of - all the while playing the trumpet in a band. A real big ass band with conductors, drums, violins, saxophones, piano and all that shit.

As far as Eren was concern, Armin's band do their performance at some parties, events, clubs and bars too, but a different kind of bar. A bar where prestigious people were only allowed. They were also a regular at this certain event, which is dear to his best friend, because every time they play at this event, Armin has a privilege to see his grandfather.

It was an event organized specifically for elders, which happens yearly at their own town.

Eren wasn't sure if this change of plan was a good idea or not.

xXx

His presence is required before lunch, and it's a good thing the house of one of Armin's bandmates, which is the meeting place today, was only an hour from theirs.

It was quarter before six when he finally arrived at the address given by Armin via text. Unfortunately, he fell asleep the moment he finished all necessities he needed to do, like eating and bathing and playing games with his Xbox.

All he remembered was glancing at the clock, waiting for it to strike ten. When he woke up, which he never noticed that he fell asleep, it was already four in the fucking noon.

One and a half hour of blaming himself inside the public transportation and trying to find that damn house later, here he was now, standing outside the large three storey house.

Fidgeting, he contemplated whether pushing the doorbell was a good idea or not. Is it even the right house?

If it is, are they still there? Is Armin still there? It's already six, several hours after the given time. Are they still waiting for him to arrive? Did Armin think he wouldn't be coming? He never received any text from him after he sent the address to him. Eren was also aware how irresponsible and rude it was to arrive late at the meeting.

So he stood there instead, unsure what to do.

Lost in his thoughts, he flinched when the small metal gate next to the large main gate moved, the sudden loud noise starting him. When he looked up, his eyes widen a fraction as he saw the man standing before him.

He stared at Eren, literally stared at him with those piercing eyes and cold glare. This is the epitome of the phrase if looks could kill. He was staring at him as though he had done something terrible in his entire life, as though he was judging him if he could be brought to heaven right then and there. He was lean and tight; Eren could see the contour of muscles beneath his dark blue polo shirt. Different piercings adorned his both ears, making him look like some emo punk guy.

He wore his hair neat, Eren also noticed. He has an undercut, with his bangs flowing along his forehead. He was leaning at the gate, his arms outstretched at the either side of the gate's frame, creating a first impression that this guy was trying to intimidate him.

Which is effective, by the way.

Eren's first thought was to hide. Maybe this guy belonged to Armin's band, - despite the ironic appearance of him being in a prestige instrumental band - maybe he somewhat knew he's the person who was supposed to be their second singer, and was pissed because he's totally late.

But Eren had never been given a good surprise in his life, until now, when that intimidating but gorgeous guy spoke.

''Oi. What the fuck do you want? Need to take all the dump shit out of shitty glasses' house?''

''W-Wha?'' Eren spluttered, confused. ''E-excuse me?''

The guy's already narrow eyes narrowed at him, unimpressed. ''Aren't you the regular junk collector the shitty owner of this house talks about a lot? Apparently you amuse them for some stupid reason. Huh, didn't know shitty glasses has good taste. Not bad for a garbage boy.''

Eren was speechless.

Regular junk collector? Garbage boy?

This guy thought he was a fucking garbage man?! Is he not clean enough, that this rude - gorgeous - but rude man assumed that he was some random garbage junk collector?

Way to ruin his ego.

''Excuse me, sir,'' He said as he crossed his arms. He was offended. ''Do I look like I'm a garbage boy to you?''

The guy gave him a scrutinizing stare, before saying, ''Close enough. Sorry, did I offend you?''

Eren clenched his fist. He doesn't sound like sorry at all. ''Well, excuse me-''

''You're excused,''

He gaped at the supposed gorgeous guy, he couldn't believe it.

''What in the actual fuck is your problem?!'' He yelled, closing the gap between them to snatch his collar. His temper's now reaching its boiling point. They have the same level of height, even when the rude guy stood at a higher platform inside the beautiful big house. He growled, ''Don't you annoy me further, you punk. I'm at my limit now. I'm already annoyed, and I'm fucking late with my appoinment, then some weird punk guy here called me a garbage boy. Do you think I'll be happy with that, huh?''

The guy with flawless and almost porcelain face - Eren noticed because their faces are now close to each other - only looked at him with a bored expression.

Although, was that amusement he saw in this stranger's steel grey eyes?

''Eren?!''

Eren looked behind him when he heard that familiar voice, and then he blinked when he saw Armin, with some other people, holding a plastic bag filled with...wait, why is Armin buying booze?

''Armin!'' He said, turning around to face his friend. ''You're here! Sorry, I'm late, I overslept.''

''I thought you'd never come,'' Armin said, ''You never texted me!''

''You never texted me either,'' He answered, relief flooding his system. ''I was almost convinced you went home already, wait - why do you have booze…?''

''Oi, Arlert,'' The rude guy behind him called. He almost forget about him. ''Bodt, Springer, hurry up and bring those good shit inside. It's about fucking time,''

The two people complied while Eren frowned, looking at Armin who was stuck between wanting to comply with the guy's order and stay close to him. Eren took a long glance at the rude guy behind, before looking back at his best friend again. ''Armin, you know that rude guy over there?''

''Eren!'' Armin said almost frantically. ''Stop, he might hear you! He's my bandmate, and my boss as well.''

''Boss?!'' Eren was surprised to hear this.

''Yes! At the office, where I work!'' Armin said, his voice held that panic tone.

Eren's brow shot up with that. ''Isn't that rude guy too young to be your boss?''

''Eren!''

''Too young, huh,'' Eren looked at his shoulder when he heard that. The guy was now smirking - or not, because he still had that impassive look on his face, but Eren was sure he was and he had no idea why. But he had a guess or two, and he didn't like it. The guy looked past him and stared straight at Armin. ''Arlert,''

''Yes, sir!'' Armin stood straight.

He pointed his thumb at Eren and asked, ''Is that shitty brat over there the same friend you were talking about? The one who we've been waiting for 7 fucking hours until Shitty Glasses excused herself to take a shit?''

Armin bristled. ''Y-Yes, sir. This...this is Eren I'm talking about. Eren Jaeger, sir. The one who sings,''

Eren was now beginning to understand his position at the moment. And he couldn't help but feel the embarrasment coloring his face.

''Eren Jaeger…'' The guy, who turned out to be a superior, said as if he was testing his name on his lips. ''Not a bad name for a shitty brat like you.''

Eren almost yelp when Armin nudged him on the rib. He gestured for him to introduce himself properly.

Not knowing what to react, he said awkwardly instead, ''I...I'm - I'm Eren Jaeger…?''

''What? Not sure if that's you?''

''Wha-no!'' He exclaimed. Armin looked at him pointedly. He cleared his throat and tried again. ''I'm Eren Jaeger, sir… The...the one who sings, yeah,'' He saw how his friend shook his head, like he was embarrassing him, and himself. ''Uh...Er...Look, sir, sorry for my rudeness awhile ago. I didn't mean it, I was just...just…''

Eren couldn't believe he was saying sorry, when he remembered the guy being the first one to be rude to him. But what can he do? He didn't know this guy was Armin's boss in the first place! And he actually snapped and yelled at his face, more reason why he was embarrassed now.

''That's fine, don't shit yourself explaining things that you can't,'' The guy waved his hands, before offering it to him. ''It was an interesting first meet, brat. I'm Levi Ackerman. Call me Ackerman or I'll skin you and make it my living room's carpet.''

Eren blinked as he took the hand, bristling when Levi shook and squeezed his hands with so much force he felt the subtle shift of his bones.

''Nice meeting you too, sir Levi.'' He said as he tried to pry his hands away from the death grip.

''Levi is fine. You don't work for me anyway,'' Levi said once he let go of his hand, his brows arching as he watched the guy produced a small bottle of hand sanitizer out of his pants and squeezed it.

"Okay, Le...vi,'' He drawled. It felt strange. He couldn't believe he was now on first basis with the stranger who called him a garbage boy earlier. He was still annoyed by it, but he kept it out of his mind for the mean time.

''Good. Now, Eren,'' Levi looked at him, his gaze long and cold. "Since you didn't make it to practice today, which was supposed to focus with the singing part, I'll give you an assignment for you to do tonight.''

"Umm...'' Eren looked at Armin, before snapping his eyes back to Levi guy, unsure of this assignment he's talking about. "What kind?''

"Open your phone's bluetooth,'' Levi only said.

"Huh?'' Eren was lost. He wanted to comment and ask about it, but he kept his mouth shut and complied.

And bluetooth, really?

Eren watched as the rude stranger, who was now Levi, manipulated his smart phone, his thumb gliding and sliding until he stopped and looked at them, most particulary him.

"Are you the 'I'm a fab gay'?''

Eren spluttered when Levi asked that. He heard Armin spluttering too, before he could hear a faint snicker. He stared hard at his best friend, silently telling him to shut up.

Confused, he looked at his bluetooth's name with fingers, only to grimace when he confirmed that it was really his.

Why hadn't he noticed it earlier?!

There's only one person who could do this thing to his phone.  
That fucking horseface!

"Yes, it's me,'' He said, trying to keep his voice from stuterring. How many times does he need to be embarrassed in front of this gorgeous, unusual stranger. "Don't mind the name, though. Some stupid people manipulated my damn phone again.''

"I don't mind,'' Levi said, looking at him with that strange spark in his steely grey eyes. Like he was amused, but the sharpness of his eyes made him looked like he was pissed. "Accept.''

Eren looked down and did as he was told. It only took them seconds before the file was transfered into his phone. He was about to click it when Levi spoke again.

"Check that once you're home. For now, let's go inside and party with us,''

"Party?'' Eren asked. "I thought we were supposed to practice."

"We have finished practicing the required songs for the event, Eren,'' Armin said. "The practice today was supposed to focus on Hanji and you, also to welcome you in the band too.''

"Oh,'' He could feel his cheeks warmed as he remembered how late he is today. "I'm sorry if I was late,''

"Brat,'' Levi said. "You still have two days to practice the songs with us, so don't be sorry. Do that later,''

This Levi guy isn't so bad after all.

xXx

Eren wanted to take back what he just said yesterday. Who said this Levi guy was good? He's fucking not.

Totally not.

"Armin, why didn't you tell me about the songs?!'' He asked, or more like shouted, later that early morning.

The party ended at eleven, and they came back home together at 12:15 in the morning. The whole night was spent with Eren knowing Armin's whole bandmates better. They were all nice to him, they treated him as though he was an original member of the band and not a substitute ― especially the woman called Petra, who was their conductor and a college friend of the pianist Erwin Smith, the other singer Hanji and the owner of the house, and Levi, who was in charge of the saxophone. That fact surprised Eren, he wasn't sure why, perhaps he never expected Levi to play something like a sax. Or sexyphone. Whatever.

To be honest, he looked more like he was into screamo, or songs filled with deep emotional lyrics and hysterical drums. Maybe just like him? Eren even thought he was at the same age as him at first. Who would have thought that guy was already thirty?

Eren also remembered meeting Connie and Marco, the guys who were with Armin last night, and some of the members. The band was large, almost fifteen of them at most. Apparently, almost half of the members worked under Levi's supervision. Except for Hanji and Erwin, since they handle different department as Levi, and Petra, because she works as a music teacher.

He also discovered that Levi's brash attitude was already innate, noticing how harsh he was to Hanji that night. He also noticed the look Levi gave to him when they coerced him to sing - more like an audition to see how good his voice was for them.

Also not to mention the secret hot little gazes they seemed to give to each other.

He was almost convinced Levi was a cool, hot guy. Almost willing to forget Levi's crude first impression of him and almost accepted the fact that he had developed certain attraction to the guy, despite the age gap and the awkward first meeting.

The important word here is almost, and he was thankful to that because he was sure Levi isn't as good as he thought he would be.

"Armin, talk to me!'' He slammed the door like he was trying to destroy it. "Armin! Don't make me break this fucking door and go in there, Armin―''

"God, Eren!'' His tantrums were cut when the door opened, revealing a semi nude Armin with a scandalized face. "Are you insane? I'm in the shower, can't you just wait until I'm done?''

In normal situation, Eren would feel embarassed seeing Armin's naked torso, but this is not a normal situation and his temper's already close to boiling point because it's morning. Anger clouded his vision, and some of the steam coming inside the bathroom.

"I don't have the patience to wait for this!'' Eren said, putting his arm between the door to prevent Armin from closing it. "He's doing this on purpose, isn't he? He hates my guts so he was trying to get back to me by doing this!''

"Eren, let me finish my shower first,'' Armin almost pleaded, his cheeks were turning red. ''Please?''

"No, Armin, you knew about this. I thought you were my best friend.''

"You're being irrational!''

"Answer me first!''

"Eren, I'm naked!''

"I don't care,'' Eren snapped, but then he stared at Armin when he realized what he just said. And what effects it had brought to Armin's face. "Fine. But you won't get away with this,''

"Oh, thank goodness,'' Armin muttered before closing the door shut.

Eren walked in the direction of their kitchen, wondering why he had to disturb Armin from showering early in the morning.

xXx

"Spill,'' Eren said the moment Armin sat across him. He glared at him with his arm crossed. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?''

"Goodness, Eren! I need to eat my breakfast first,'' Armin shook his head as he reached for a bread and the blue berry jam. "I'm already running late because of you,''

"It's still early,'' He answered. "Don't change the topic and answer the damn question,''

"I go to work early,'' Armin almost rolled his eyes. "Geez, that's why I don't want to talk to you if it's morning.''

"Armin… Don't make me remember that sticky note you put on my hair.''

"The point was you saw it!'' Armin countered, and then he sighed. "You never asked me. I thought you won't mind,''

"I'm not a fucking French!'' Eren slammed his phone on the table and pointed at it. "Do you think I could memorize all those five french songs in two fucking days? Armin, that's way too impossible! And why French, of all languages, why the language I hate the most,''

"Eren, be thankful Mikasa's still at work.''

"I know, that's why I woke up early to talk to you.''

"More like trying to creep me out.''

"I'm sorry, okay?'' Eren said. He knew Armin was pertaining that shower incident earlier. "I panicked.''

Armin looked at Eren's phone again, studying the file displayed on the screen. "Is this sir Levi's assignment? The one he passed to you?''

"Yea,'' He slumped on his seat, his right hand scratching the back of his head roughly. "It feels like I'm required to finish a ridiculous thesis at school, that's why I chose not to go to college. Then this shit happened. Five french songs I haven't even heard of my entire life? And I need to sing them in two days? This isn't funny anymore."

"Oh, Eren,'' Armin looked at him as if he understood his problem. "I'm sorry I didn't say this to you sooner. To be honest, we only needed to sing one French song, but sir Levi decided it would be a good idea if half of our set of songs are French, so he changed it yesterday. We are already familiar with the piece since the songs were all classic French songs, and we have played it all at some point. Hanji too, so it's not a problem to us.''

Eren could only scowl by hearing this.

"If you weren't late yesterday, you should have known about this.''

"Even if I weren't late, it's still impossible to memorize five unfamiliar songs in three days!'' Eren fumed ''This was doomed even from the start. That Levi probably changed it for me to back out.''

"He wouldn't do that, Eren,'' Armin told him. "We are in need of a second singer, so the changes wasn't meant for you to back out. He also cares for the band, so please Eren, I know you can do it.''

Eren sighed, almost in defeat. "Why French, of all Languages?''

"Sir Levi is French,'' Armin said. Eren looked at him, intrigued by this new information. "and his friends and he are fond of classic French songs, plus he hought it would be perfect for the elders. I think that was a great idea too. Don't worry, Eren, we'll help you.''

Eren sighed again, before rubbing his hands on his face.

There's no other way to escape this funny fate of his, is there.

xXx 


	2. Chapter 2

My Garbage Boy

BY: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

A/N: Trivia: here is the sample song of Eren Jaeger's type of genre.

Jagerbomb - Crossfaith

Or me. Idk haha. I love that song, personally!

Imagine that you are required to sing classical French songs, like La vie en Rose, but you're used to singing screamo and punk music.

I was supposed to update chapter two once I finished the whole story, but things happen...soo..

 **xXx**

Eren went back to sleep right after Armin had gone for work. When he woke up three hours later, he began to shower and fixed himself until he was all ready to go. He wasn't about to do what he did yesterday, only to be late again.

He ate his brunch while listening to the French songs on his phone, which Armin passed to him, his brows scrunched in determination and irritation. For one, he couldn't find the urge to like the songs. It was in French, the Language he had never ever liked.

His assignment was impossible, surely Levi would understand if he were to suggest to change the songs instead. How can he memorize five French songs in a short time? Does Levi expected him to do it overnight? That's funny, but Eren couldn't recall laughing at all.

It was at the same time and place as yesterday, so Eren thought it would be a good idea going there early to appease his tardiness, he had no plan of embarrassing himself again. Sure he hated the songs he had to sing, but that doesn't mean he would take this opportunity for granted.

If he needed to sacrifice his sleep and his health and life just to perfect the songs, so be it. But doing it was still impossible.

Although going to the Armin's bandmate's house was a good idea when he thought of it at first, he went to his best friend's workplace instead. He realized he wasn't acquianted enough to go there earlier than the rest, plus he remembered Hanji working at the same company as them, so he thought the plan would be futile.

So here he was, standing outside the big ass building ― more like colossal ― is the building before him attached to that another big building? ― looking like he wanted to regret this plan as well. Who said this was a good idea in the first place? The band was a prestigious band after all, so he shouldn't be surprised to see this big, exquisite building glaring at him at the moment.

Is someone like Eren allowed to step inside the premises of the building at all?

Maybe he should just go and waste an hour of wandering around a nearby park or mall until it would be safe to go to the house without embarrassing himself again.

Eren stared at the building one last time, memorizing all the pretty bits of it in his memory bank, before stepping two steps back ― without even thinking of turning back.

Which is a very wise choice.

Not.

"Oi, watch it―you stupid loitering piece of shit,'' A strange calm voice, which was oddly familiar to Eren, voiced out behind him. If it's not inappropriate, Eren would be laughing right now. The voice was calm, contrary to how intense his wording was. "Goddamn it, look what you've done. Fucking lame,''

When Eren turned around, it took him two seconds and a mental smack on his cheek to recognize the man standing behind him.

It was Levi.

Wearing an expensive looking grey suit.

Wait. Is that a cravat on his neck?

And a large noticeable stain on the front of what he's wearing.

It took him another two seconds and a kick on his shin to understand that Levi was holding a cup of hot coffee, half of the drink was now consumed by his expensive looking grey suit, and the reason of the mess was him.

When Levi's deadly piercing glare focused to his face, he wanted nothing but to atone all his sins before his death.

His supposed death was delayed when Levi blinked, then he said, ''Oh. Eren. Arlert's late friend. The one who sings.''

Oh, great. He recognized him. Is that a good thing? Either way, that doesn't change the fact that he has just spilt his coffee on his suit.

Now Eren finally knew the reason why Levi thought he was a garbage boy when he first met him. Even with the now noticeable stain on his suit, he still looked gorgeous and fucking hell, he still looked as if he was actually working there. Like he belonged to this exquisite, high ranking place.

And he was not.

"Ah―uhmm… I―" Eren was torn between apologizing and producing a tissue out of nowhere to salvage his suit, but he chose the former, because that was the only thing he could do, ''I'm sorry for ruining your suit. I don't mean it, I swear."

Levi only waved his hands, as if dismissing him. "Are you here for Arlert?" He asked instead.

"Uh ― yes?'' He frowned, was he here for Armin in the first place? Or there's a hidden reason why his feet lead him here.

"Brat,'' Levi said, nodding his head at the few employees who saluted him with a fist on their heart. He frowned again. That was weird. "Don't mind them, that was only recquired to the company's protocol. Formalities and shit. Anyway, if you're looking for your friend you got the wrong building,"

Eren could only blinked, so Levi continued, using the hand holding his coffee cup to point the building next to the one before them. The one connected to this one. ''He's working there. Under me. This building is under Shitty Glasses' and Eyebrows' care.''

"Huh, okay,'' Eren nodded to say that he understood, sort of amused by the nicknames Levi used.

Although, in truth he was confused. Are they the superior here? The head of all heads to own the premises of each building? Huh. Eren thought it would be best to go now, because he doesn't want to get in the Superior's bad mood.

"Err...Sir, if you don't mind, I'd go and find Armi―Arle―Ar―my friend,'' Fuck. Why was he stuttering? This is ridiculous. "My friend, yes, I'd best be going and find him, that was the main reason why I'm here, right? Why else would I come here, ha-ha," Eren, it's best to shut your mouth and use your legs instead. However, his mouth doesn't want to listen to his brain. "It's not like I got here hoping to see you or something,'' Gaping, he regretted it once it came out of his mouth. He could feel the blood gathering up his face, and he was sure he looked like an over-cooked tomato again. "OhmyGod, I should just go.''

This is the worst. This man before him has an ability to intimidate him and at the same time make his heart beat like a fucking hysterical drums.

Word vomit is worst than the real vomit, Eren could say that personally.

"Interesting,'' was all Levi had said. He looked at him with that same impassive, cold look. But now, Eren had witnessed how the corner of lips curl in a small smirk. It was subtle, but it was still a smirk. Levi took a glimpse down his watch, before looking back at him. "It's still early. Do you want to hang out?"

"H―uh?" Eren bristled. Did he heard it right? Was he inviting him out...? "Sir, are you―"

"I told you it's Levi for you,'' He cut off. "Unless you want to apply here and work under me,'' Eren was sure there's an underlying innuendo from his words ― the last, most especially. "I have my break now, your friend will be taking his break soon, and we need to go to Shitty Glasses' house after an hour. Unless you want to be late again, we might as well spend the remaining time together."

Eren felt like he was stab by a rusty dagger when he heard the word 'late'. Despite his temperamental nature, he's passionate with whatever it interest him. He had never been late with his gigs, so hearing it from another person ― maybe implying how tardy and irresponsible he was ― felt like an acid on his ego.

He was never a tardy person.

Never…

"What do you think?" The deep almost sultry voice of Levi cut his impending temperamental tendencies. He looked at him, raising his cup of coffee as he added, "You still owe me a cup of this good shit."

"Okay,'' was all he could say.

And with that, the two went to the nearest coffee shop ― with Levi leading the way, and with Eren trailing behind him like a puppy.

He was not sure how his desire of seeing his best friend today turned something like this. For one, he doesn't like the stares given to him by the random employees scattered around the premises.

 **xXx**

It only took them a minute or so to reach the coffee shop. In fact, the shop isn't the only shop here. There are various of stores and fast food chain. It was only a minute walk ― less than a minute even ― from the business district, and Eren somehow felt jealous how lucky Armin is to work near food stores.

In Eren's usual work place, he needed to cross two streets just to grant his stomach real food ― or convenience store food, whatever store that's open in 2 in the morning ― because he couldn't stomach the foods and drinks from the bar. He usually wondered how the patrons could eat it, in the first place.

Since he was lucky to even take a sit inside the cozy coffee shop, it wouldn't hurt if enjoy it until it last.

"How's it going, brat?''

Eren looked up when he heard the voice. Eren briefly wondered how nice it was to wake up hearing that chocolatey deep voice of Levi, but he popped it out of his mind before it could grow and taint his rational brain.

Levi's stained suit now hanged behind his chair, leaving him with a pristine white button up, and still with a cravat.

"Uh, I don't think it's appropriate for you to spend nine dollars for a cup of cafe latte and a large coffee muffin, just for me." Eren answered instead.

"Brat,'' Levi almost rolled his eyes. "I told you it's fine. Go and stuff that inside your body, or I'd ask them to throw it away instead. Choose,''

He shrugged, telling him that he chose the first choice.

"I thought I was supposed to owe you a coffee?'' Eren said as he began to cut his muffin with a knife, albeit cautiously. He wasn't going to let Levi throw the delicious treat away. "not the other way around."

"Ridiculous. I'm not going to let a brat pay my shit,'' Levi waved his hands to dismiss the topic. Then he added, like an after thought, "If you want, you can do that next time,"

"There's a next time?'' Eren asked, amused and surprised at the same time. His nervousness being around with Levi is slowly fading away.

Is it appropriate for him to spend a break with his best friend's boss? Inside a coffee shop, and talking as if they were friends...or more. "You're allowing a 'brat' to pay your food the next time, not now?''

Despite all reasons, Eren couldn't help reciprocating Levi's subtle flirting. Or maybe he only thought so?

''Yes, next time,'' Levi said after sipping at his cup of coffee. He stared at him - the same look he was now accustomed of seeing - and asked, ''Do you not want that?''

''I never said anything,'' Eren shrugged, trying hard not to smile. ''Although I'm curious, why do you always call me a 'brat'? Do I look like a kid to you?''

''Because you are,''

''I'm already twenty-three,'' Eren said, then he shrugged again. ''That's hardly a brat, don't you think?''

''For me, you still are,'' Levi said. ''Say, brat, have you completed your assignment yet?''

Hearing that made Eren bristeld in his seat. How could he forget that?! Now that he thought about it, isn't he supposed to be mad at Levi for giving him an impossible assignment?

But what was he doing? Drinking a coffee with him as casual as you would with a close friend. What worse was the fact that Levi was flirting with him, and he even flirted back.

Eren put the coffee mug down and sighed. ''It's impossible,'' was the only thing he could say. ''It's not possible for me to memorize five songs in two days. No, wait, at exactly one and a half day. That's nearly suicide.''

''What's impossible with that?'' Levi countered, looking at him as if he was kidding. ''Those French songs are classics. All of it have an English version. They are popular as shit you could almost hear them anywhere.''

''Well, not for me,'' Eren snapped. His temper controlling him again. ''I don't even know all of them until Armin gave me the songs for me to listen. They are good, yes, but memorizing them in a short time is like drinking a pertroleum juice. Not gonna happen,''

Levi blinked at him, as though that was his way of saying he couldn't believe what Eren said right now.

''You really are an interesting brat,'' Levi said after recovering. Eren was sure he was complementing him, not when he added, ''Where do you even came from? Outer space? This is the first time I met someone who didn't know something as popular as those fucking songs.''

''I grew up in Germany, thank you very much,'' He countered back. ''Look, I know you're French so memorizing a French song is easy to you. But you couldn't possibly expect it to someone who isn't French, plus I don't even like the language. Isn't there a way to change this up? Otherwise, I'd look stupid singing something I don't even understand.''

''No,'' Levi now crossed his arms. Eren could tell he was now also pissed, even with that impassive glare of him. ''I won't change the list of songs just because you say so.''

''Wha - then what do you want me to do? Print the lyrics, eat it and pray that somehow those words would stuck inside my damn fucking brain?'' He stood up as he slammed his hands down on the table. He glared. ''Don't be impossible, I'm already starting to forgive you for calling me a garbage boy yesterday, hell, I'm even starting to like you! Don't make me regret it!''

Some of the people looked at their direction as they were now starting to get curious about the small commotion Eren started.

''Calm down, brat,'' Levi said, unphased with the sudden burst of emotions Eren was pulling once again. ''and sit 're distracting the customers.''

''If you change the song list, only then will I sit down,'' Eren challenged, but he regretted it as soon as Levi stared at him, unblinking, before he placed his arms on the table in a very calm and gentle way - tapping a finger on the edge.

''You're going to calm down and sit right now,'' He said in a calm voice. ''or you won't like it otherwise.''

Eren chose to comply, despite his protest. He has a feeling obeying was the best choice to make than to make the man in front of him angry. He still thought it was unfair to his part.

''Good, brat,'' Levi said, before reaching out for his coffee - doing that strange way of holding the cup on its rim again - he sipped a little, and then he put it down before staring at him again. ''What do you do for a living, again? Except for singing,''

Eren blinked with the sudden change of topic. The reason of his initial nervousness when he first saw Levi was because of his aura - like he was the boss of the company, which is he actually is, but more like a president or a CEO. His aura screamed high class, so out of reach for someone as normal as Eren.

Now the cause of his nervousness was how he looked at was calm, but Eren could sense the underlying threat in his eyes. The same effect he had felt when he first met Levi yesterday.

''I only sing,'' Eren was tempted to add 'sir', but he stilled and added, ''I sing mostly by call. They call me whenever they want me to perform for them. Most of them are bar owners, some are bands who needs a back up singer. Sometimes I sing and play the guitar on the streets if my schedule is empty, or I'm in need of money. But that rarely happens because Mikasa forbids me to do that,''

''Your girlfriend?'' He asked.

''Oh, no,'' Eren almost cringed with the thought of it, even though he was now used by it. Most people thought that Mikasa was his girlfriend whenever he mention her, but it never failed to make him shudder nonetheless. ''Mikasa is my adoptive sister. I don't have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend.''

Eren was sure he didn't have to tell that, but he did, and he enjoyed the way Levi's lips twitch like he was amused and wanted to smile but he couldn't. That was also Eren's subtle way to tell that he swing both ways.

''Interesting,'' Levi said. ''Go on,''

That was when Eren realized that Levi must be doing this to calm him down. He had never met someone as keen and thoughtful as Levi. Most of the times, when Eren couldn't control his temper, people would match his mood, resulting a very ugly word fight - or worse, physical fight. Mikasa and Armin were the two people who could understand him.

Until now.

''That's it, si-Levi,'' He said. He was tempted to say 'what about you' but he knew it was inappropriate. Although he would give everything, even the tasty coffee muffin, just to know this interesting man in front of him. ''I don't have anything to tell you anymore.''

''Arlert once told me he was living with you, together with a sister,'' He said. ''so that was the Mikasa you talked about.''

Levi didn't make it as a question, more like he was expecting Eren to explain it. He felt as if he was being interviewed at the moment.

''Yes, that's right,'' He answered. ''We've been living together ever since…'' He bit his lips. Would he dare tell? ''ever since my mom died and dad abandoned us for no apparent reason. When we decided to live outside our town to find a more suitable work to survive, Armin chose to come with us despite his grandfather's protest. That's why…''

That's why even if Eren wanted to quit and choose his usual gigs instead of singing five unfamiliar French songs in a prestigious instrumental band, he chose it anyway because Armin had sacrificed so much just to make their friendship strong.

Even if it meant disobeying his grandfather's wish and leaving him alone at their town.

''That's why you are here,'' Levi finished for him, as if he understood. Eren looked at him, shocked for a moment. ''Everyone in the band knew Arlert's story, so you don't have to look at me like I'm a psychic or some shit. It's obvious you're doing this because of him.''

Eren mumbled a faint sorry.

''I know where you're coming from, but that doesn't mean I have to change the songs just because you aren't familiar with them,'' Levi went on. ''Think of this as a challenge, brat, so do your best,''

Seems like there's really no escaping this, Eren groaned internally. But maybe he could at least compromise.

''Levi,'' He called. Saying that name was still strange coming from his lips. ''Can you at least allow me to pick two songs that I'm familiar with? To lessen my problem, you know.''

''No,'' was Levi's fast answer. ''I hope you're aware that those songs were picked carefully, seeing that our band had already learnt their chords by heart. We chose that because we're comfortable with it, not because you're new and we're trying to give you a hard time.''

''But―'' Eren whined. ''What about me?''

''You'll get through it, brat.'' Levi said as if he was certain he could actually do it. ''Oh, and besides those five songs I gave to you, you are to memorize another five or six songs, if at some point the elders tried to request something,'' He said this as if it's as easy as sleeping. ''you're used to performing before an audience so I don't see any problem with that. Besides you have Shitty Glasses with you so you're fine. We'll discuss all the details later.''

''Please tell me they're English,'' Eren said, or almost whined. ''or I'll kill myself if it's French again.''

''Don't fret, brat, 50's, 60's and 70's English songs won't kill you,'' Levi answered as if he's amused with his reaction. ''unless you don't know any song around that time, I'll personally kill you myself.''

''Hey, I'm not ignorant with music, I'm a damn singer! Of course I know it, we lived under Armin's grandfather for a year so I'm familiar with it,'' Eren huffed. He was getting more and more comfortable with Levi as seconds and minutes passed, and he was uncertain why. Maybe because Levi looked comfortable with him as well. ''Just because I don't know any French songs doesn't mean I'm unaware of the old English songs.''

''Good to know, then,'' Levi looked at his watch then at him. ''We still have twenty minutes to spare. Arlert and the others would be here in a minute or two. Then we could get going,''

Maybe this was the place where they usually meet before practicing, Eren noted.

''I still worry about those French songs,'' He grimaced. ''I really don't think I could do it. I might embarass your band,''

''You can do it, brat. You will and you shall,''

''What if I can't?'' Eren countered. ''If only I was allowed to sing what I usually sing, then I don't have to worry about anything!''

''Arlert told me you usually sing those lame, loud excuse for a music,'' Levi said. ''with suicidal lyrics, ear defeaning instrumental and screaming voices. You think the elders would appreciate it if we allowed you to pick your own choice of song?''

''Hey, they're not lame!'' Eren objected. Funny how ironic this scenario was for him. The man who he had first thought was into the same music just like him hated it in real life. ''They're good, in fact. We just don't have the same genre, so don't mock my music. Okay? And really? I'm not stupid enough to sing something like that for the elders!''

''I'm not mocking it. I'm only saying what I think of it,'' Levi said. ''If you're offended, it's not my problem.''

Eren could only stare at him, slowly taking all the information that Levi's bluntness was already a part of him.

''Say, Eren,'' Levi called, making him looked at him. Before Levi could say anything, his gaze looked behind Eren, as if he saw something annoying because he scowled, ''Let's talk about it later.''

''Uh - okay…?'' Eren wasn't sure what to expect from Levi. He turned around when he heard Armin's voice.

''Hello, Sir Levi! You-'' Armin's greeting was cut off when he recognized Eren the moment he turned around. ''and Eren…? Glad to see you're here already…''

Armin doesn't sound like he was glad, more like perplexed. He never expected Eren to be here in the first place. With his boss. It's not a scene he always see every day.

''Hey, Eren, nice to see you again,'' A cheerful young voice of a man called. Eren recognized it as Marco. ''How are you today? I see you and Sir Levi are quite close now.''

''Ha - ha, if you were working with us, Eren, I'd think you're schmoozing the boss,'' Another male voice sounded, and he recalled the almost bald man next to Marco as Connie.

''Er, we're not close,'' Eren answered as he stole a glance at Levi. "I happened to bump him earlier when I was trying to find Armin, and we recognized each other, so here we are.''

Eren saw how Armin stared at him as if he was trying to decipher something, which made him squirm in his seat because he already knew what he's thinking anyway.

The three of them waved at Levi and Eren, excusing themselves as they walked to the counter to buy their own drinks.

Moments after, most of the people coming inside the coffee shop were familiar to Eren, while some of the unfamiliar people ― even the familiar ones ― never once failed on greeting Levi with a respective nod or that weird salute he had seen earlier that day.

Eren felt out of place at some point.

He was even tempted to leave Levi's table and jump onto Armin's instead. Soon after, the whole place was now filled with people. Some were standing next to Armin's table chatting up with the group, some were even standing just outside the shop's entrance as if they were waiting.

Eren was now aware how awkward his position was, even if Levi looked as if he was unaffected by the sudden mass of people around us, like he was used to this already.

He couldn't help but notice how lively and happy the group were, as though all of them were united and had known each other for so long. Even Armin looked like he was comfortable within the band, he was talking animatedly with Connie and Marco. Heck, some of them even talked to Levi despite his usual unapproachable demeanor.

This wasn't suprising. After all this was their band ain't it?

Eren gave out a small wry smile, thinking if there's a chance for him to join the band, but what's the point of it if he already knew the answer.

He was only a substitute anyway.

Sometimes, Eren wished he had a permanent band he could call his, a group just like this. Not just a substitute band.

Eren started when he felt a strong nudge on his foot, then he looked at Levi when he realized it was him.

"You okay?"

"Mm.'' Eren only nodded. Levi doesn't need to know that he was feeling envious and out of place right now.

"Yahooo!''

Eren started again when he heard that high pitch wail, when he looked at the entrance he saw Hanji, the female-voiced singer of the band. He wasn't sure if Hanji is female or male, he even caught Levi calling Hanji 'they' so Eren decided it was best to leave Hanji's gender alone.

The important part here was they have a good alto singing voice, and it complemented his own singing voice when both of them tried to sing together at their first meet.

"About fucking time,'' Levi muttered.

"Hey, hey! It's so good to see you all complete!'' The jolly voice of Hanji echoed within the shop. Maybe that was one of the great advantages of a singer ― loud voice. Also a disadvantage, depends on the people. "What are you all waiting for, then?''

"You,'' Levi said, then he glared at Hanji when he saw the familiar glint on their face as they glanced at their way. "Shut the fuck up, Shitty Glasses.''

"O ho ho ― Eren!'' Hanji jogged up to Eren and hugged him. When they released him they asked, "You're here! I didn't know you and Levi were dating now. When did it happen? You only met each other yesterday!''

Levi stood up and smacked Hanji's arm, before dragging them away from Eren. He said then, "Let's not waste a fucking minute and move!''

All of them complied.

 **xXx**

* * *

All chapters are open for editing. Thanks for reviews, follows, favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

My Garbage Boy

By: Stupiak Kitty

Don't own anything.

BTS - Coffee

xXx

All of the group, including Eren, used the company's shuttle bus as they travelled the path to Hanji's house.

The whole shuttle bus felt like high school again. The whole bus was filled with chattering, shouting and teasing ― although instead of impulsive teenagers, they were surrounded with grown up men and women with decent works. Maybe they were always like this whenever they were together? All of them acted as if they've been used to this.

Eren couldn't help but grin when Connie pulled yet another annoying but funny joke, which made some of them groan and laugh nonetheless. He chose the seat next to Armin, which was across Connie and Marco, but even if he did, he still took a subtle glance to Levi time and again.

He looked pissed.

Maybe he was annoyed by the noises around, or maybe it was because of Hanji's never-ending questions. And because their voice could rival an ambulance's horn, Eren was aware they are talking about him.

Eren wasn't sure how to react.

Despite all the chaos around, he was actually enjoying the time spent with the band.

xXx

Today's practice was spectacular, because he get to see the band playing behind the scenes for the first time. It felt so nice seeing Armin playing his trumpet as if he's having a time of his life. Eren felt like a dad trying his best not to cry just because he was so proud for his son's talent. But Eren didn't cry, that would be lame.

Besides that, he also had the chance to see Levi blowing that saxophone, and God was it hot. It brought shivers in his spine, and that sudden urge of wanting that sexy lips grazing his skin instead.

Eren wanted to dig his own grave and stay there forever whenever he got distracted, causing the band to stop and repeat the chords again from the very beginning.

The practice overall was not hard, he only needed to be in sync and in tune with the band's tempo, Hanji's singing, and Petra's guiding. Singing with a band wasn't new to him, but doing it with an instumental band with percussion and wind instrument took him a moment to adjust. Which he felt they understood.

In retrospect, it was fun. Except when they began to proceed with playing one of the French songs required, and he had no choice but to gawk at Hanji as they sang the lyrics for him to memorize.

Hearing those complicated words was enough for him to think that his death sentence will be in two days. And there was no way for him to get rid of it.

"Eren, don't cry!'' Hanji's bubbly voice and the hard slap on his upper back pulled him away from his reverie. "I know you're worried about the songs, but really, there's nothing to worry about! They're easy as magpie, you can do it!''

"I'm not crying,'' Eren tried his best not to roll his eyes and snap at them.

They are in the middle of their fifteen minute break, and he chose to stay at the swing on the back garden, instead of interacting with others ― which he guessed was still lingering at the large theatre music room of the house. The part of the almost mansion-like house where they were practicing.

Eren sighed as he continued, "and I know you're just saying that. There's no way I could sing those French songs the way you do. You've been doing that for so long, after all.''

"Oh, Eren,'' Hanji grinned ― that large full of teeth grin. "Levi wouldn't ever accept Armin's idea to ask you to join the band just for this event if he knew he would regret it in the end.''

Eren stared at Hanji, slightly confused. Still, he said, ''Maybe he was regretting it now, because this is all impossible. I even hate French truth be told.''

Hanji only chortled, all the while slapping their thighs as if it was something so funny. Eren was convinced Hanji's parents dropped them at some point when they were still an infant.

He didn't find his situation funny at all.

"Eren ― I swear you're the funniest―interesting person I've ever met my entire life,'' Hanji said while laughing.

"Uh, thank you?'' He wasn't sure if it's a compliment or not. He remembered Levi calling him interesting because he doesn't know the classical French songs, and hearing it from Levi doesn't sound like a compliment.

"No wonder Levi's interested with you,'' Hanji told him, wiping their eyes once they'd recovered. "Armin Arlert, that tiny coconut genius friend of yours―'' Eren winced at the weird nickname ''―he told us how passionate you are in everything, most especially in singing. Despite the temperamental tendencies,'' Eren gaped at that. How dare Armin tell his fucking bandmates about this certain attitude of his? Hanji ignored his shocked expression and continued, ''he told us how determined and strong you were when the both of you and your sister were forced to look out of yourselves. You never gave up, even though he almost did. Ha ha , or at least he told me that,''

Eren could only blinked in surprise. He couldn't believe his best friend had told his band something from their past that he wasn't actually fond of remembering. Those were the times where he thought as if someone had put a curse on them, because he felt no hope and the light of future seemed too dim.

Then he discovered his singing talent.

He did everything to perfect it, to support Mikasa and Armin.

Now his effort and hard work had paid off, so he vowed to himself to never stop singing, because that talent of his was the reason why they had survived this far.

"Levi was intrigued, and so am I and Erwin,'' Hanji continued. "To be honest, Eren, Levi was skeptical to accept you. Our band isn't just a band, we are united and we feel comfortable with each other, almost like a family. Ha ha! That's the effect of working and playing at the same company and band. Sometimes I feel like I'm stuck with them forever, but I don't mind!'' Hanji laughed again. When they stopped, they smiled - a small genuine smile. "Levi's a hard boss. Everyone who worked with him was aware of that. Everyone in the office was aware of that. Even Petra! He isn't someone who was impressed so easily, that's why Armin's little back story about you made him accept you even when he hasn't even seen you yet.

"He said something along the lines of 'brat as determined as him could handle any difficulties in the band, because this fucking band isn't as perfect as it looks like''' Hanji mimicked Levi's usual calm yet aggressive voice, and Eren couldn't help but laugh. They laughed along too. "Ha ha, but I guess he liked you even more when he finally met you.''

Wow. Never mind the teasing in the end, Eren had never felt so happy and proud of himself at the same time, just by hearing Hanji's words about what Levi had thought of him. The last time he felt something like this was when his mother was still alive, and that was a long time ago. He wasn't sure how to react with that. Someone who didn't know him personally was impressed because of his hard work and determination?

Never mind the fact that was the same person who called him garbage boy.

Eren sensed a new burst of energy flowing within him. An energy to give him enthusiam and the resolution to do what he was needed to do. A feeling of pride and to make Levi proud because he never gave up.

He wanted to make the man proud, for some very strange reason.

"Here you are, Shitty Glasses, we've been looking for you all over your enormous fucking house. The fifteen minute break is over so get your shitty ass back up there,'' A familiar calm yet bored voice sounded behind them. And it didn't take a genius to know who was it.

And for another strange reason, it brought shiver and a flutter in his heart as he heard that.

"Hi, Shortcake!'' Hanji greeted like it was a very normal night, like they were not needed back at practice.

"Don't you 'hi' me,'' The voice sounded angry. When Eren decided to lean and turn around, he saw Levi blinked for a moment, like he had only seen Eren now. Then he grumbled, "So that's why both singers were missing. You're here with Eren. The one who sings,''

Eren rolled his eyes. He was sure he was pertaining with that awkward introduction of Armin, and himself.

"Just Eren is fine, sir,'' He put a strong stress with the last word.

"Whatever,'' He waved his hand as if to dismiss it, then he glared at Hanji and said, ''You, stop idling here and go back to practice. We don't have time to spare,''

"Oh, Levi! There's nothing to be jealous about!'' Hanji cooed as they wrapped an arm around his shoulder, ''I'm not a threat, I promise! If anything, I'm more than willing to put up a fans club dedicated for the both of you,''

Eren almost fell on the swing when he heard that.

"You riduculous piece of shit, stop teasing me with him,'' Levi gestured a thumb at him, scowling. "He's only a brat.''

"I'm not a brat,'' Eren scowled back.

"Yes, you are,'' Levi retorted, before he turned as he moved inside the house. "Both of you, stop wasting time. Especially you, you shitty brat. You have some serious work to do,''

"You don't have to remind me,'' Eren muttered.

"Oh, we're coming!'' Hanji whined. "Grumpy tiny little short man.''

Levi whirled around and paced towards Hanji just to give them a smack right in the eye.

xXx

"And... six English songs and a French song done! Woohoo!'' Hanji exclaimed in a cheerful voice, as if one of their eyes wasn't closed with a visible yellow and dark violet coloring around it. How Hanji was still enthusiastic even when Levi gave them a black eye was beyond Eren's knowledge. "Finally! Four songs more and we can already celebrate!''

"Good job, Eren,'' Marco greeted, while Connie, Sasha, Bertholdt, Reiner, Christa, Ymr, Armin and some other people tackled him with a group hug and a few playful smacks on his head.

Eren could only grin. He could feel how excited and happy they are for him.

"The brat's accent was terrible,'' Levi voiced out, making him grimace. "you need to work with the French's particular pronunciation with certain words. They sounded like shit coming from you,''

"I'm required to sing, not to educate myself with the language,'' He countered, earning certain gasps around the group.

Maybe they were not used with people answering back at Levi.

"Be thankful you're not working for me,'' Levi said in a calm voice, but his employees knew otherwise. "or you'll see yourself jobless and dead right this instant.''

Eren smirked. "Thank you then,''

"A shitty brat full of sass,'' Levi deadpanned. Then he faced Hanji and asked, "What's your plan next?''

"Drinks!'' Hanji shouted, which almost everyone, including Armin, cheered. "Bring out the booze!''

"You do that. I'm going home,''

Eren tried not to feel disappointed when he heard that, instead he only grinned when Connie slapped his back in a playful manner.

"Brat, you're coming with me,''

Eren looked at Levi when he added that, blinking when he saw Levi looking directly at him. "Me?'' His index finger directed towards himself. He was just making sure if he heard him right.

"Yes you,'' Levi stared at him, unblinking. "the shitty little brat who sings.''

"W-what...?'' He was confused. Levi wanted to go home together with him?

"Levi! Asking him to do 'it' already, huh?'' Hanji shouted from the kitchen, which was a few meters away from the living room where Eren and the others sat. The obvious teasing made most of their bandmates looked at Levi and Eren with curious gazes. "Aren't you the fast one?!'' They even added.

Eren couldn't help but feel the sudden rush of blood on his cheeks as he heard that. Why was Hanji teasing him with Levi anyway? When he glanced at Armin, he saw that he was smiling that knowing smile of his. Eren made a face, he wasn't sure what or how to feel right now.

"Stop assuming you crazy lunatic,'' Levi said with his usual calm voice. "I need to teach that brat the proper way to pronounce French. He still has four fucking songs to memorize. And we only have one and a quarter day left,''

"Really? You're not teaching him how to dougie?!'' Hanji shouted again, making everyone laugh. But they were silenced when Levi stared at them. And most of his subordinates knew it meant 'continue laughing and you're all fired'.

"Don't tempt me from giving your other eye the taste of my knuckles,'' Levi directed the threat to Hanji, then he walked out the entrance door as he called for him.

"Come, brat,''

''Goodluck then!'' Hanji called. ''Take care of Eren! Don't stress his voice too much!''

Levi only flipped Hanji off due to the obvious innuendo, while Eren took a glance at Armin, who was silently telling him to comply.

Rubbing his hands together, Eren stood up and followed Levi.

He wasn't in trouble, was he?

xXx

"Wait, Levi―'' Eren called before Levi could open the door of his black car. He was impressed to see how shiny and clean it was, must be new, and Eren felt the tip of his excitement emerging just from thinking that he would be riding the pretty car later. Instead, he brushed it off as he tried to focus his gaze to Levi's figure. "―Levi, what do you mean by earlier?''

"You heard me,'' Levi only said as he opened the door of the car and gestured for Eren to do the same. "Hop in.''

It was only thirty-five minutes after eight, an early hour for someone like Eren. But this invitation of Levi was sudden, and he was sure Mikasa would pull out her typical mother hen attitude to him the moment she heard about this. And there's no doubt she would, because she was aware that Armin and he were supposed to be together. His best friend coming home alone would spike suspicion from Mikasa.

There's no way in hell he'd inform this to her either ― even if it only meant spending his night with Levi for the sake of memorizing those four remaining French songs. He hardly know the guy yet, anyway.

He knows how protective that sister of his to him. He wanted nothing but having to deal with a pissed Mikasa, because it would be worse than his parents combined.

"What are you waiting for?'' Levi called. "I'm not going to take advantage of you once we're home. Molesting a brat is the last thing I would ever do.''

"What―that's not what I was thinking! And I'm not a brat,'' Eren snapped. Levi raised a brow. "I'm just worried about Mikasa. She'd be suspicious if I didn't come home with Armin tonight,''

"Sure you're not,'' Levi rest his arms on the ledge of the door. "you're acting like a kid who's afraid of his mommy right now.''

"Shut up,'' Eren scowled. "I'm just worried. Mikasa might give me an earful once she knew I'm about to spend my time inside the guy's home I barely know for two days.''

Levi only shrugged. "Doesn't sound like big deal to me.''

Eren controlled himself not to retort with, 'To me it is!' instead he asked, "Why would you even suggest that in the last minute? You should have informed me about this earlier.''

"Yes, you should've been informed before now,'' Levi agreed. "if those brats didn't have to come to that fucking coffee shop with a shitty timing.''

Eren remembered it.

"So, you coming or not?'' Levi went on. "Keep in mind you only have a day to perfect those four songs. I'm doing this to help you, not to take advantage of you,'' Eren knew deep down he was worried about that certain issue, and knowing that Levi was aware made his worry fade away a little. "I won't force you to come with me if you don't like, just choose what you'd regret less later on.''

And Eren did.

xXx

To say that Levi's penthouse was pristine and large was an understatement. It was enormous. It looked clean to the point where one could mistake this particular room was the condo's model room, and not a space where someone has been occupying.

It was also surprising to know Levi lives here alone when he asked him one time, inside the car, if he lived with someone.

Eren felt happy and anxious at the same time.

"Remove your shoes, brat, and put it in the shoe rack at the corner,'' Levi told him once they were at the entrance. "I don't want your filthy shoes inside my home.''

"Yes, mom,'' Eren said, rolling his eyes as he complied. Once he was inside, he couldn't help but examine the interior of the large home. It was a plain black and white color combination, making it elegant but simple. "Wow. Your house is pretty.''

"Is that your way to make me say 'thank you'?'' Levi said. Eren stood at the corner of the spacious living room, unsure what to do. Levi looked at him, unamused, before saying, "What are you doing there, imitating a coat stand? Sit on the couch, turn the fucking TV on, look in the cupboard for snacks or some shit. Do anything you want, just don't make a mess.''

"You're aware this is only my first time here, right?'' Eren said, walking towards the couch to take a seat. He couldn't just do what Levi just said as if he's been here a couple of times. He wasn't even sure if he could call Levi his friend yet or not.

"Whatever, don't be modest and pick anything you want in the kitchen if you get hungry,'' Levi nodded at his farther right, telling him the way to his kitchen. Then he walked further inside the house, to another room. But then he added ''I'm gonna take a fucking shower,'' before he disappeared.

Eren was left with nothing but silence and the beautiful living room around him.

xXx

Eren assumed when Levi said he's going to take a shower, he meant the fast one. He never thought he'd be waiting for him to finish for forty eight minutes now, Eren had checked his phone's clock to make sure, and counting. He was guessing he'd wait for about ten to fifteen minutes more for Levi to finish.

Is that the main reason why he was asking him to do whatever he wanted, because he showers too damn slow he might get bored?

Even with Levi's permission, Eren didn't have the guts to search for food at Levi's kitchen as if they were close friends. Instead, he opted to reach for the remote that was resting on the coffee table and turn the TV on.

Upon doing it, he noticed the small glass bowl on top of the coffee table. Medium sized objects wrapped in a silver and gold shiny wrappers filled the bowl.

His first guess was chocolates, which he confirmed when he leaned on the coffee table to inspect it. Curious as a cat, he picked a lone chocolate wrapped with a silver wrapper, careful not to move the bowl.

He unwrapped it slowly like he was afraid that Levi might know, and his mouth watered once the dark, almost black treat came into view.

Eren brought it to his nose to smell it, almost sighing as soon as the rich aroma of cocoa and something he couldn't identify filled his nostrils.

In an almost animalistic way, he put the whole chocolate ball into his mouth. He knew at that moment it was dark chocolate, the mixture of bitterness and sweetness blended inside his mouth ― creating a flavor that was bitter and bland at first bite, then it began to grow sweeter and stronger as it melt into his tongue until it was gone.

Eren never liked bitter things ― most particularly the one he had just eaten. But, it was his first time tasting something like that. It was bitter, but tasty. It left a strange after taste on Eren's mouth, urging him to try more.

Stuffing the silver wrapper in his jeans, he leaned to take another chocolate again, the gold one this time, and began unwrapping it like an excited child. He hoped Levi wouldn't noticed he was already missing two of his delicious dark chocolates.

Eren didn't know how many chocolates had he eaten so far, but he was sure he felt like he was floating, the same feeling when you're tipsy. He could still watch whatever it was on the TV screen as clearly as he was sober. He could still think straight. He was only dizzy.

Surely, the chocolates aren't infused with alcoholic ingredients, are they?

"You shitty brat. You're not trying to eat all of my chocolates, are you.''

Eren bristled as he heard that, feeling like a child who had caught stealing a cookie on a fucking cookie jar.

xXx

All of the chapters are open for editing.


	4. Chapter 4

My Garbage Boy

By: Stupiak Kitty

I don't own anything. Thank you.

xXx

"You shitty brat. You're not trying to eat all of my chocolates, are you.''

Eren bristled as he heard that, feeling like a child who had caught stealing a cookie on a fucking cookie jar.

"Er, because they looked tasty...?'' He said, unsure, as he put the cholocate with silver wrapper back on its bowl. It was embarassing to think that Levi had caught him in the act. He scratched the back of his head, smiling awkwardly. "so I tried them. Sorry if there's only one chocolate left. I didn't mean to, I swear! The taste is just addicting.''

"I don't mind, you can eat the remaining one,'' Levi said, waving his hands. He was now wearing black shirt and grey sweatpants. There was a towel resting on both his shoulders, and Eren could see the little droplets at the tip of his fringe.

Eren was tempted to do what Levi just told him, but he controlled himself.

"I know how addicting it is, so go on,'' Levi went on, noticing his problem. So despite the warmth spreading on his face, he plucked the chocolate out the bowl and unwrapped it. "Just to remind you though, that chocolate isn't a normal one.''

"Why so?'' Eren asked in between his munching.

Levi grimaced, obviously disgusted with his manners. But never said anything as he moved near Eren, tossing a number of papers at his face, which he caught in a rather clumsy way, before taking a seat next to him.

"Those chocolates are infused with brandy,'' Levi answered as he used the other end of the towel to rub it on his hair. ''It's a miracle you're not drunk yet.''

"I have a high tolerance in alcohol, thank you very much,'' Eren said. ''I won't lie though, I feel like I'm floating right now. I'm kinda dizzy.''

Levi only rolled his eyes.

"But, I'm fine,'' Eren said, looking down to scan the papers on his lap. "Wow, gosh, is this Greek?''

Levi scoffed, as if he couldn't believe his words. Then Eren laughed when he glared at him like he was a kid needed to reprimand. "Don't fucking tell me you're drunk, you brat,''

"Ha ha, chill, I'm just messing with you," Eren grinned, enjoying how wonderful the effects of the chocolates did to his body. Sure, he was dizzy, but eating several pieces of brandy-infused chocolates was not enough to make him smashed. He works in a bar, for one, so he was exposed to different kind of alcoholic drinks. This certain of effect made him loose the nervousness and awkwardness he had felt around Levi. He stared at the papers again, before looking back at the man. "We're focusing on… La...vie...en...? Rose tonight. Uh, did I even pronounced it right?''

"La Vie en Rose,'' Levi said as smooth as silk, Eren was amazed for a second. "this song is the easiest. It's the most popular one.''

The man leaned to reach the remote of the TV to turn it off. Then he manipulated another remote placed on the side table by the couch, pressing several buttons before a distinct melodies of violin and clarinet surrounded the whole room. Then a female voice began to sing; Eren could tell the song was indeed old. There was a distinct romantic feel emitting from the song, even when he couldn't understand a thing.

"This song is kind of familiar,'' Eren commented.

"Hm,'' was only Levi's reply.

It felt like something he would mostly hear in a high class French restaurant.

But what amazed Eren the most was when he noticed the little speaker scattered around the living room. The sound was excellent, he could hear every instruments that were used in the song. He remembered imagining owning something close to this ― a surrounding speaker with high quality sound. It would be extra nice if the song playing right now was his usual genre; he'd be having an eargasmic if it was. But that's only a wishful thinking in his part.

It was annoying to think that another person could easily afford something like this, while he could only experience this by imagining it. Either way, Eren was still happy he had already seen it by hand.

Eren looked at his right when he heard Levi's soft humming, his fingers tapping on the sofa's arm rest at the same tempo of the song.

"You really like this kind of song, do you,'' Eren said, enjoying how relaxed Levi was now.

"Not everyone wants to listen to noisy instrumentals with suicidal lyrics.''

"They're not suicidal,'' Eren frowned. ''They are only filled with deep genuine emotions.''

''With suicidal touch,'' He added.

''No,'' Eren scoffed, gaping at Levi as if he offended him directly. ''They are most certainly not. They are hardly suicidal. Have you tried listening to one? I have various songs on my phone. Here, I can let you listen…''

''No, thank you. I'm not interested,'' Levi said, his fingers still drumming along the mellow music that was on repeat. ''I don't plan to ruin my ears at any moment.''

Eren stuffed his phone back at his pocket and made a face at Levi. Then he looked thoughtful for a moment, before grinning - as if he remembered something amusing.

''Know what, Levi,'' Eren continued grinning even when Levi glared at him. He didn't feel awkward and nervous right now. In fact, he enjoyed Levi's company; even his glare. The effect of the chocolates was awesome, in his opinion. ''when I first saw you, I thought you were the typical punk who enjoys listening to 'noisy instrumentals with suicidal lyrics','' He air-quoted the way how Levi descibed his choice of music. ''Heck, I even thought we're almost the same age.''

''Huh,'' Levi cocked a brow, looking at him with amused and annoyed eyes. ''Typical punk, you say. When I first saw you, I noticed how filthy and haggard you are.''

''Oh, thank you for reminding me,'' Eren reacted, sarcasm coating his voice. ''I appreciate you calling me a garbage boy at our first meeting.''

Levi smirked, and Eren tried blinking twice to see if it was real. And it was. He had never seen the man with obvious expression on his face, except for the subtle quirk on the corner of his mouth and how he narrowed his eyes at Hanji to express his annoyance. Oh, and the usual bored and impassive look.

''And I never would have guessed you could sing,'' He said.''Maybe that's why the 'don't judge the book' shit was invented.''

Eren laughed. ''Never imagined a typical-punk looking guy like you was fond of classical French songs and plays a saxophone in a prestigious instrumental band.''

"Whatever,'' Levi rubbed the towel on his hair for the last time, before standing up, gesturing at the papers he was holding, "Enough with the small chat. Read that along with the song. When I come back you are to sing it right then and there. I will correct your accent together with the first French song you just learned. Then we'll move on with a new song until you were familiar with them tonight.''

"Whoa ― we're doing it all tonight?!'' Eren exclaimed ''I can't do that, I'm not a miracle worker!''

''Yes, you can, and you will,'' Levi said and walked in the direction of his kitchen. ''Familiarize yourself with the fucking song.'' He added before he disappeared from the kitchen walls.

''Levi!''

''Shut up and listen to the song, you shitty little brat!'' The voice boomed coming from the kitchen, which made Eren scowl.

He looked at the pages, reading the song's title that was too hard to pronounce in his opinion. All of them were chords with lyrics, and as far as Eren could tell, the complicated notes written on the staff were personally made for Levi's instrument. Eren could somehow read it, even when he had no official training in reading notes. He self-studied how to read a piano's chord, after all.

He lifted the first paper to study the next song, and the next, and the next, before placing the first paper back on top of the others. The next songs were so much harder than the first, Eren felt like his brain would be having a hard time processing the words.

The song playing in the background sounded advanced and hard to Eren already, and he doesn't want to imagine the other remaining songs.

He looked at the clock, and it said ten. There are two more hours left before tomorrow, meaning he needed to beg his brain to remember the fucking lyrics of the song.

''Brat, get ready when the song ended. You're going to sing it to me once it repeated again.''

Eren flinched as he heard the voice behind him. He looked up from the paper he was trying hard to understand, scowling at Levi.

''Are you serious? It's been what? Only five minutes before you left,'' he observed the man as he put the small wooden basket he was holding on the coffe table, and then he sat next to him. "Be rational, sir Levi.''

''I am a very rational man,'' He answered, hooking a foot under the coffee table before pulling it near them. Then he leaned to pluck the lone wine glass out of the basket, the two distinct clinks of ice cubes against glass sounded along with the soft relaxing music. "and drop the fucking sir.''

Eren only shrugged. Levi then pulled out the bottle, which he guessed was champagne, and poured.

''What are you waiting for?'' Levi said to Eren when he saw him only gawking. ''Are you only going to watch me, or you're going to fucking do your thing?''

Eren gulped, narrowing his eyes at the foreign words on the paper that made his head spin ― the smooth female voice starting to sing once again.

Levi was now beside him, and in the corner of his eyes, he could see him swirling the sparkling liquid in the glass, sitting there as if he was feeling the mood created by the background song.

On the other hand, Eren felt like his head was about to explode.

''So?'' Levi's demanding voice sounded near him, making him flinch.

''...'' Eren opened his mouth to pronounce the words written on the paper, along with the song, but then he closed it again. ''I can't do this.''

''You brat,'' Levi almost growled. ''If you're thinking of backing out, then sorry to say It's too late for that.''

''I fucking know that!'' Eren snapped. ''The words―'' he smacked the paper for emphasis. "it's too complicated for me to sing these words, heck, I can't even pronounce it properly! How am I supposed to focus on singing if I need to be careful with how I pronounce the words? Even listening to the song makes me want to cry. This is really impossible for me. I'm so sorry, Levi.''

Eren watched Levi placed the wine glass on the side table in a very gentle motion, that he didn't even predict his next movement until he blinked and saw Levi's hand clenching on the collar of his shirt, almost coughing as his hold was too tight for Eren's comfort.

What he noticed right after was the apparent annoyance painted on Levi's face, the faint growling and how close their faces are right now.

"Listen, brat,'' He said with a surprising calm voice. But his face said otherwise. To Eren, it looked deadly. "and if I say listen, you fucking listen. Use your two goddamn ears because it was there for a reason,''

Eren gulped, bristling as the man moved his head even closer to him. It was so close he could already feel Levi's warm breath fanning his face, which brought delicious shivers in his damn spine, for some weird reason.

"If I say you can do it, it means you can. I am not saying this to fucking cheer you. I do this because I see your potential,'' Levi said. "but if you continue to whine and belittle yourself, you're not going anywhere. As far as I remember, Arlert told me about his friend with sheer determination to succeed and doesn't know how to give up, not someone who whines and too fucking chicken to accept a little challenge.''

Eren felt like he had been stabbed with a dagger, but instead of the sharp blade tormenting his insides, it was Levi's words that stoked his ego - bulls eye. It hurts so bad, he almost trembled. He may not hurt him in physical aspect, but to him emotional damage was far worst.

Eren may look like a stupid boy who knows nothing but singing, but if there's one thing he was proud of himself it was his determination and his ability to excel in something he was so passionate about. Although sometimes, he wondered if one of his talents include self-doubt.

Cos if it was, then he's good at it.

However, tonight is an exception. Sure, he's doubting himself again, but there's a reason why he was doing it. He was certain there is no good results even if he tried.

Memorizing five French songs for only tonight, was too much for him. So, no, he's not belittling himself. He just knew there's no way he could do it.

Even when Levi said otherwise.

"What's with the face, Eren?'' Levi asked, startling him. His hand was still on his collar, holding him close. "You looked like I kicked your pet dog.''

Eren ignored the urge to retort back, instead he looked at Levi, his eyes held the curiosity and interest he had been neglecting ever since he had first met the man.

"Tell me, Levi,'' He said. "why are you so sure I can pull it off, even when I told you ever since from the start that I can't?''

Levi stared back at him. "I told you already, didn't I? I just know that you can.''

"How do you even know? You hardly know me,'' Eren scoffed. "It's strange to have a person I hardly know seeing me in such a good light. Hah. Even hearing from Hanji about what you think of me when Armin mentioned me was surreal,''

And it is. Even him revealing his inner complexes to someone like Levi, the same person who insulted him at their first meeting, was surreal.

Levi let go of his collar, but he never moved an inch. He was still staring at him, unblinking. "What did Hanji tell you?''

"Hanji told me you were intrigued, and impressed by me,'' He said, looking somewhere but Levi's eyes. He was embarassed with how their supposed 'private' practice had turned into this type of conversation. "even when you haven't even seen me in person.''

"And I still am,'' Levi answered, moving away from him to lean from the couch's back rest. Eren could now breathe properly. "Your determination can get you somewhere. But belittling yourself can be your downfall.''

"I'm not 'belittling myself', in fact, I already know myself so much that I know my effort would only go to waste,'' Eren said. "I know it's impossible for me to pull this off.''

"How do you know that, if you're not even trying?'' Levi looked at him, his intense gaze piercing Eren's dizzy mind. "You're not doing anything, only bitching about how impossible this is to you. Is this your true self, Eren? Bitching and giving up when life decided to give you a little challenge?''

Eren's fist clenched as Levi stoked another layer of his ego. "I'm fucking trying, can't you see? I already finished one fucking French song!''

"And that's what 'trying' is to you?''

"I hate French, do not forget about that!''

"Oh,'' Levi stared at the empty bowl on the table, blinking, as if he had discovered the main source of Eren's problem. "So that's the main issue here.''

"There are more issues here than me hating French,'' Eren retorted. ''For one, this wasn't supposed to be my problem. I should be at the bar Maria by now, singing songs that I'm familiar with, not giving myself a damn headache just by thinking that I need to memorize songs in a language I'm not really fond of. But what can I do? I can't let Armin down, because I know this event is important to him. Two, I'm supposed to work with someone who insulted me right in my face,'' Eren frowned at Levi when he made an amused noise. He looked as if he wanted to laugh, but preferred not to. "―wait, what the hell? Don't you dare say you're laughing at my own damn misery, coz I swear to all spiders and clowns Levi...''

"Do you see me laughing?'' Levi's tone was serious, but it held something like amusement.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Sure, you're not."

"Don't get me wrong, I know where you're coming from,'' Levi said. "It was the fact that you were still affected by my first impression to you, I just can't believe how sensitive you are.''

"Not everyone would appreciate it if a stranger called you a fucking garbage boy!''

"Calm down,'' Levi said. "I won't call you that anymore, if only it would make you fucking happy.''

"Gee, thanks for caring,'' Eren said in an obvious sarcastic tone. "It didn't change my fate, though. I'm still doomed.''

"You're a shitty little brat, you know that?''

"I'm not a brat, how many times do I need to tell you that.''

"Okay then, Eren,'' Levi picked up his glass to play with the liquid again. His name sounds pretty whenever Levi says it. "If you really insist that you're not a damn brat, can I expect you to approach this problem of yours with less bitching, and not in a bratty way?''

Eren's brows formed a confused V, slowly getting Levi's words. "You have a plan, don't you.''

He blinked in surprise when he saw Levi smile, even if it was just a quick tilt of the corner of his lips, it was still an emotion.

"I see you're not as stupid as I thought,'' Levi said, making Eren gape. Before he could react, he spoke again, "I may or may not have an idea. Or two. Depends on you.''

"What is this idea you're talking about?'' Eren was skeptical about this idea of his.

"An easier way for you to memorize the songs.''

"And that is...?''

Levi only continued twirling the clear liquid, the two ice had already dissolved.

Eren waited for one, ten seconds, until he decided that he's been waiting long.

"What's your damn plan?'' Eren asked, if there's one thing he hated about himself, it was him being impatient. "and it better be a good one, or I will fucking force myself to eat these lyrics because there's no other way for me to keep it in my mind other than that.''

"Don't be stupid,'' Levi scoffed. "My plan is much more realistic than yours.''

"What is it then?'' Eren couldn't help but be curious, and the little patience left inside him was now already fading.

Why was Levi only playing with his wine glass anyway?

"Before I tell you my plan...'' Levi said. "you must keep in mind that this will only happen because I want to fucking help you,'' Eren gulped, his heart racing as different explicit scenarios ran inside his mind, concerning Levi's plan. Levi must have noticed it, because he stared at Eren with a very serious stare. "You don't want me to call you brat, so I expect you to approach this in a very manly and mature way. Do you understand?''

Still confused, Eren slowly nodded, as if he was saying 'I dont know what you're up to, but fine I'll humor you'. He waited, but Levi continued twirling his glass, his posture relaxed and has no hint of moving or anything. He remained silent as well.

"Uh, hello?" Eren lifted a brow when Levi only twirled his glass some more, sniff the contents in a very graceful way, took a sip and hummed a faint satisfied hum. He can't help but scoff. "What now? Is this the plan you were talking about? Hoping I'd memorise every fucking lyrics I need to memorise as I watch you sip your damn wine? What a fucking fantastic plan!"

"Patience, brat," Levi's voice is calm, but even a non-perceptive person can detect the danger behind the simple words. "and just to let your naive mind know, this is not wine, but a gout de diamants.''

Eren's face scrunched in confusion. "Whatever it is, it's still wine,''

"This is not just wine, but a Champagne.''

"What's the difference? They're considered wine! They're called sparkling wine for a reason.''

"I don't give two fucks if it's called sparkling wine.''

"I don't even give thirty fucks if you don't give a fuck," If Eren just snapped at Levi, Armin's boss, and one of the big people in a renowned company, he didn't mean to. His certain temperament did it. Levi doesnt look as if he was offended, but he wasn't sure if that's a good thing or not. Maybe not. "should I remind you; the time is running and I don't have any much left 'til the damn event. Doing that thing you do―'' Eren gestures Levi's twirling of his glass. "is not helping me. So if you please,'' He sighed, ''sir?'' He added in an exasperated voice.

Instead of retorting, Levi tapped his fingers on the couch in sync with the music playing on the background. The music is slowly ending, but he only continued to do the twirling.

It was making Eren's temper boil, just to be honest.

In an unexpected change of pace, the moment the last drop of beat of the song was heard, Eren's breath hitched. It came in a very slow motion, like in a clichê movie Mikasa used to watch; the second Eren heard the distinct click of the glass on the coffee table as Levi set it down, from the way Levi rolled his neck and adjusted the collar of his shirt, 'til the way how the man leaned to get a cube of ice and how Eren bristled as the first touch of something icy came in contact on his neck. It was all abrupt and random Eren forgot to breathe and react for a second.

Then it came.

"What the fuck?'' Eren exclaimed, looking back and forth at the serious face of Levi, and the hand of the said man holding the ice cube on his neck. He shivered as he felt the slow drop of the water from the melting ice trailed down his neck to his collar bone. He rubbed the ice as if it was an important thing in the world. He looked down at the hand for the last time before looking at Levi's still serious face. "L-Levi? What are you―''

Levi then pulled the ice, licked it, and leaned onto Eren to lick his neck instead. He did that the same time as the clarinet came, and Eren was left speechless and frozen. He wasn't sure what was happening. The contrast of the cold touch of ice and Levi's hot tongue made him loose his mind for a second. He tried to comprehend what the fuck Levi is doing, but the touch of the ice on his upper arm made him squeak like a dying rabbit.

Then it came again.

"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,'' Levi sang. It was only half whisper, half singing, but Eren could hear it clearly despite the background music and the loud drumming of his heart.

He wasn't sure what he was actually doing.

All Eren knew is this disturbing fact; Levi's tongue gave wonders to his southern region, and his scent is intoxicating.

The same way as that brandy infused chocolates of his had affected him.

His breath hitched again when Levi pecked dozens of butterfly kisses on his neck while he sang along with the background music. "Il me dit des mots d'amour,''

Levi paused to rub the ice cube on his neck before attacking it again. He did that while singing the song, the accent so perfect and rough Eren can't help but see it as sexy. His eyes closed when Levi kissed the side of his jaw, his hands automatically went to grab Levi's raven hair.

"Focus, kid,'' Levi called, which made him open his eyes. The man's eyes were serious, but Eren could see the amusement hinting on it. "you don't want to look stupid mispronouncing the song, do you?''

Eren blinked. "What?''

xXx

Open for editing. Sorry for cutting it here. Thank you for the kudos, favorite, commenting, reviews. Thank you for lending time to read this. Just to see you reading this is more than enough. I appreciate it all.


	5. Chapter 5

My Garbage Boy

by: Stupiak kitty

A little OOC, sorry.

[▶] La vie en Rose - Edith Piaf

Note: when you see words with '*' it means italic. My phone doesnt want me to Italic. /sad face/

xXx

"What?''

"Do I have to spell it all for you?'' Levi's face screamed annoyance. Sighing, he pushed himself off Eren to get the remote and set the song from the start.

Eren could only gawk when Levi took another cube of ice and moved his hand to his neck. It alerted Eren's mind out of the sudden.

"Whoa, whoa, dude!'' Eren pushed Levi's hand holding the melting ice. He cringed when the little drops of cold water touched his bare arms. "Is that even nessecary?''

The man only stared at him as if he just said something stupid.

"I won't kiss your neck bare, it's fucking disgusting,'' Levi said. "I don't even know if you scrub it daily or you just do the fucking bird bath.''

"Okay,'' Eren blinked. Way to ruin the mood. "First of all; I'm a human, not a bird. Why would I do a bird bath?'' He shook his head from the randomness. "Second, what's with you anyway? Do you have an issue with me and my hygiene? For your information, I bathe two times in a day. Three times if it's needed.''

Eren has been noticing this since the first time he saw him; Levi has an issue with filthy things.

Levi looked at him, "Good to know you clean yourself daily. That was not the first impression I had in you,'' Eren gaped and was about to defend himself when Levi cut him by putting his wet and cold hands on his jeans. He winced. The right pant of his jeans was now soaking wet. "now, where are we again?''

Levi repeated the song again, picked another ice and did it all over again. Eren doesnt know how to react so he ended up frozen and anticipating Levi's next action instead.

The brandy chocolate kinda helped Eren forget his embarrasment.

"C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lus dans la vie,'' Levi half mouthed and half sang the lyrics while kissing his neck, jaw and chin.

Eren was left there breathing deep and slow, his eyes closed and absorbing both the sexy foreign words coming out from Levi's mouth, and the heated kisses he gave on his flesh ― also with his mouth.

Damn that mouth of his.

He gasped and moaned a little when Levi sucked at the corner of his jaw. "Et dès que je l'apercois. Alors je sens en moi.''

He could feel his smirk on his skin as he sang. He wasnt sure what that means, but he didn't care. He was enjoying this.

The rational part of his brain is trying to knock the reality back to his system, though. Still, he allowed Levi to attack his skin with scorching kisses as he took in the lyrics of the song.

Despite how ridiculous and devious this plan of Levi was, Eren is certain he wouldn't be able to forget this. There's no way he would forget it. He was sure the lyrics were now engraved in his brain forever.

Both the lyrics and Levi's talented and warm mouth.

"Fuck!'' Eren almost scream when Levi rolled an ice cube on his stomach. He didn't notice him moving his shirt up, but now he fucking noticed . It was cold as shit.

The tip of Levi's lips quirked, looking as though he was enjoying Eren's shivering.

He rubbed the ice on his abs as if it was an ordinary lotion, not a melting ice with freezing droplets of water spattering his torso and his arms. His stomach's muscle contracted as he did that, and he shivered once more when Levi kissed his jaw again.

It was not a shiver cause by the icy object teasing on his stomach - it was a shiver coming from the line of his spine and his awakening lust.

"Mon cœr qui bat,'' Levi finished the song with a slight peck of kiss on his lips. Eren had an urge to pull him in a heated kiss and never let him go. Levi never once gave his lips even a little bit of care. But he controlled himself, theyre not doing this to satisfy themselves. They do this to help Eren with the lyrics. Levi repeated the song again and said, ''Again. Shall we, brat?''

Eren could only nod, but he was caught off guard when Levi claimed his lips in a sudden movement. His eyes widen as he finally tasted Levi's lips - he has been curious about it the moment he felt something funny towards Levi.

It was silly, but the night after he met the strange man who called him 'garbage boy', he had caught himself imagining this kind of sensual scenario - where Levi is straddling him, his hands on his hair and nape, then it goes down to cup his face as he kissed him shitless. They'd cuddle after they were done satisfying their lust, do all those things only couple would do. Lie on the bed with the sound of Levi's heartbeat caressing his ears 'til he falls asleep.

It was something crazy ― foolish even ― and he only blamed it on his non-existent love life. He knew it would take him a century to even have Levi on his lap.

But here they are.

Doing the unexpected.

He groaned when the man bit his lower lips, pulling it before kissing him again. It was enough to distract him from his thoughts.

"Focus on the lyrics,'' Levi whispered before kissing him again. Eren moaned when the man licked his tongue, as if prodding him to do what he needed to do. "I need you to sing it in front of me once the song ends,'

"What? I don't think―''

"Don't think, just do it,'' Levi said. "Trust me.''

Eren did.

The man's hands wandered at the upper part of his chest, his lips on his lips made him breathless - this sudden intimacy made him lose his mind. His breath hitched as his stomach was attacked by a cold water yet again; the contrast of hot and cold turned him on for some reason.

He almost whined when Levi released his lips, but he did that only to remove his upper clothing and attacked his chest. The hot tongue teasing the middle part of his chest made Eren's eyes dilated. The playful smirk on Levi's usual annoyed face gave him ticklish sensation on his feet and his own member.

He gulped as the man used a finger to trace a line from his stomach, his navel, to his crotch, then he circled it around the area where the bulge was slowly forming.

Then he did it again; he looked him in the eye, sang the lyrics with his deep gravel voice of his - all the while caressing his bulge like it was his pet.

It was enough to drive Eren insane.

"L-Levi,'' He was about to beg him not to stop when he did, but he almost rejoiced when he unzipped his pants and dipped his hands inside.

He whined when he only massaged him on top of his boxers, but it's more than fine since Levi apparently has magic hands.

He did all that 'til they reach the end of the song.

It was a wonder Eren didn't come right then and there. Because, right now, he was desperate to reach his climax. He just needed that one long naked stroke and he would be able to reach his release. But Levi has no plan to give him that. He retracted his hands from Eren's pants and focused on kissing him where he wanted to.

Long story short, he was cockblocked.

xXx

[▶] Sunmi - 24 hours

xXx

If there's one thing Eren discovered that night, it was the idea that it is actually easy to memorize something when you do intimate stuff.

Not only did he memorize the song he's been struggling with, he even finished another two. The three songs were stuck inside his brain forever, tattooed in his mind and never to be removed again.

Even Levi's intoxicating scent and touch were engraved inside him, and he wasn't sure if that's a good thing.

Maybe it's not. Maybe it is.

Maybe he doesn't give a shit anymore.

Besides, there are two remaining songs to memorise still; that means they'd do this all over again.

If it meant perfecting all the songs and make his friend proud, he will do this. He just need to ignore the fact he almost had sex with his friend's boss.

They had never gone far such as inserting or giving head, they haven't even seen each other dicks yet.

All they did was groping and kissing, grinding, teasing, dry humping and singing. The last part was required - the method was super effective he even sang along Levi, which for some reason, didn't surprise the man at all.

Plus, he may or may not jacked off at the guest room's bathroom once he was sure Levi is asleep.

If there's someone who looked like a main character in a zombie movie, it was Eren.

It was now five in the morning, it was still dark and the street is almost empty. Eren walked the long drive to home, dreading this part all in all.

Levi suggested for him to have a short overnight ― since they finished their 'intimate' method quarter to one, and the man needed to wake up at 5am for work. He even offered a lift to bring Eren home, which he declined because he doesn't want to make things worse.

Eren's phone rang for the 89th time since yesterday, and it wasn't even an exaggeration.

*Mikasa calling...*

"Fine, fine, I'll answe―'' Eren haven't even pressed the answer button when Mikasa's calm but almost frantic voice was heard.

And it didn't come from the phone.

Eren looked at his back to see Mikasa walking to him, her phone on her ears, her posture and face were relaxed.

Sometimes, it means trouble.

"Eren," She said after putting the phone on her bag. "Where were you? You didn't come home with Armin.''

It was a normal question, but Eren can tell it was a demand.

"Didn't know you had a graveyard shift,'' He opted to shift the topic instead.

"Where were you?'' Mikasa asked. Okay, his plan didn't work. "You were with Armin to work with his band, weren't you? He came home alone yesterday.''

Eren had a feeling Mikasa already knew.

"I was with Armin's boss,'' The best thing to do is to tell the truth, Eren doesn't want to anger Mikasa furthermore.

"Why were you with his boss?''

"He helped me with the French songs,'' more like they made out and almost had sex with the French songs in the background. But she doesn't need to know that. God, please. "He knows French and he wants to help me memorize the songs.''

And memorize, he did.

"Is he a good man? He wasn't rude to you? He didn't molest you?''

Mikasa doesn't really need to know anything, so he only shook his head to say no.

She frowned. "Are you sure? You're kinda red,'' she frowned once more. "God forbid me Eren, if he did something inappropriate to―''

"God, Mikasa! Hold on,'' Eren snapped. "He is a good man, you can ask Armin if you're having doubts! He would never do anything inappropriate to me or anyone,'' Yeah, right. He needed to ace this. "He's a thoughtful man, even. He let me sleep in his house when we realised it's past midnight. There's nothing to worry about, okay?''

Mikasa was still skeptical, Eren knew this.

Even Eren is skeptical about what he just said.

"Are you more than certain this man is not fishy?''

No. "Yeah,'' Eren automatically answered. "He's Armin's boss, gee; did he come home from work looking terrified or molested? No. He didn't. All he had is nothing but respect. Do you even remember the time when he did nothing but talk about his boss?'' Eren wasn't interested at the time, but now is definitely another story.

"I remember that,'' Mikasa said. "You could have sent me a text, or better yet, you should have returned my call. I was worried.''

"Surely Armin must have told you where I was.''

"He only told me you are required to memorize five French songs, so he left you there to do your task with the band's main singer,'' She said.

God bless Armin and his alibis, Eren rejoiced inwardly, he didn't even need to inform him to keep this from Mikasa for the mean time. But Armin should have informed this obvious lie to him so he doesnt have to mention Levi.

Oh. Right. He was busy to even look at his phone.

"but he forgot to mention you were having a sleep over with his boss,'' She continued.

"That was only a spontaneous 'sleep' over,'' Eren said. He can do this. "He's a French man, who can help me better than a person who knows French like the back of his hands?''

Mikasa looked at him as if she understood his point, but she still looked skeptical. "You can just text me that you're not coming home. You really made me worry.''

She looked a lot like a kicked puppy, and Eren was starting to feel guilty.

"About that...'' Eren scratched his head. "It kinda slipped out of my mind.''

She looked at him. He avoided her eyes. "Were you that busy?''

Damn yes! "Yeah,'' He kicked a stone as they walked. "We worked hard. You know how I hate French.''

"Was it effective?''

As they stopped in front of their apartment, his heart sort of stopped too.

Surely Mikasa wouldn't be able to tell he just made out with someone.

"What's 'effective'?" He asked, to be sure.

"Learning those French songs with Armin's boss,'' Mikasa pulled out her apartment keys to open their door. "Isn't that why you were busy?''

"Y-yeah,'' He didn't stutter, no he didn't. "Levi's method is damn effective,'' more than effective, Eren mused. "We finished three songs just for that limited time.''

Mikasa looked at him. "You're in a first-name basis with him already?''

Shoot. "He doesn't want me to call him sir, because I don't work under him.''

She nodded her head as she absorbed the information. "Your buttons are misplaced.''

"What?'' Eren looked down to see that his polo shirt is crooked. An imaginary chicken inside his head began to panic. "Shit.''

"Did he give you clothes for you to sleep in?''

"Y-Yeah, kinda, yeah!'' Eren almost stumbled in their hallway as he fixed his shirt.

"I knew it.''

Eren's eye widen. "Huh? You knew what?" His heart began to beat like a fucking hysterical drums. "What are you talking about, Mikasa!''

Mikasa walked to him, pushed his trembling hands away to fix his buttons instead. "You always have misplaced buttons when you hurry. If you worry too much about what I'd do when you get home, you should have remembered to text me,'' she patted Eren's shirt once she was finished. "I'd understand it if you need to spend a night with a stranger's house to perfect the songs. I might even agree, because I know you. You won't back down from a challenge once you're committed. Just inform me about it next time, okay?''

He gaped at Mikasa, half shocked and half relieved. He wasn't even sure what actually happened. He's certain he was busted, but he's not.

Shocking.

"Why do you look like that?'' Mikasa frowned. "I will not stop you from doing what you want, as long as it's rational. You're not a kid anymore, Eren,''

"I...I was sure you'd chide me for sleeping at someone's home, someone who is not exactly my friend.''

"Basically, he's not a stranger; he's Armin's boss, and he has decent work,'' Mikasa made a bee line towards the kitchen to make herself coffee. Eren chose to sit on the sofa with a hard thud. "Plus, you told me he's a good man, so I'd take your word for that.''

Eren massaged the corner of his temple, a sudden headache hit him like a raging firetruck. Maybe this is the side effect of Levi's brandy chocolates.

"Are you okay, Eren?''

He doesn't need to look at Mikasa to see how concerned she is.

"I might need a cup of strong coffee,'' He answered. He find himself lucky he's not busted yet, and he could only pray to the heavens Mikasa will never know.

"We only have instant,''

"As long as it's coffee, I don't care,'' Eren said, then he looked up as he heard a door being open. "Armin?''

"No, I'm Jean,'' Armin said which made Eren wince. He leaned on the sofa to inspect him. "What happened? You look wasted.''

Oh, Armin, if only you knew.

"They pulled an all-nighter for the songs he needed to learn,'' Mikasa answered for him.

"No wonder he looked like someone just ran a lawn-mower over him,'' Armin said, Eren just groaned. He has no energy to sass back. Armin suddenly remembered something. "Hold on, you said 'they'?''

"Yeah, your boss and him,'' She told Armin as she worked on Eren's coffee. "he was at your boss' house this entire time.''

Armin looked at Eren, and Eren just got what he was trying to say just by narrowing his eyes.

*Why did you tell her? I gave her an alibi to save your ass and you just ruined it!*

Eren just eyed back, telling him silently 'I will tell you later. For now, just let it be.'

"Oh,'' Armin smiled that meek innocent smile of his. "I thought you were working with Hanji, *Eren.*''

Eren's brow twitched the way Armin said his name. It was like his way of saying, 'you have things to tell me later'.

"The plans had changed when you went home, *Armin*,'' Eren eyed his best friend, who acted as if they were having a normal friendly chat. "I went with Levi when he offered help.''

He doesn't need to say that to Armin, because he was there when that happened.

"Why didn't you tell me this, *Eren*?'' Armin said. "You made Mikasa worry.''

"I haven't checked my phone because we were busy learning the songs,''

"How was it then?''

Eren pursed his lips, he can see a slight mischief in Armin's blue eyes. "I had three songs memorized.''

"Just that night?'' Armin exclaimed. "You were having a hard time memorizing La Vie en Rose when we practiced it!''

"What are you pointing at, *Armin*?'' Eren eyed his bestfriend.

*Mikasa's fucking here!*

"Sir Levi is a good teacher if he could make you memorize three French songs.''

Damn right he is.

"He is, he's good at French,'' Eren answered. He's also good at sexual French, he mused.

xXx

Hello, thanks for reading! Thank you for the kudos, reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for the errors if you see one. I'm trying to limit it.

I'd like to hear from you! Did you like it? No? XD


	6. Chapter 6

My Garbage Boy  
By: Stupiak Kitty

This chapter contains implied Jean x Eren.

Thanks for all the support! It's keeping me motivated!

If you see inconsistencies, please tell me. I wrote this chapter on my other phone.

 **xXx**

"Here's your coffee. It's black.''

Eren accepted the mug from Mikasa with a thankful grunt. Before he could drink his life source, however, Armin spoke.

"What are you doing, Eren?"

Eren deadpanned, unsure how to answer that. "Uhh, yeah.'' That's a very safe response, right?

Armin was not amused. "You're not supposed to drink coffee right now!''

Eren blinked at his friend, then he stared at him as if he told him to go to the public gym naked. Mikasa looked as though she understood Armin's logic.

"I need this,'' Eren said before they could take away his drink. "and I'll be needing tons of these 'til I am certain that I have the three songs stuck in my damn brain before the main event. I have to review the two remaining songs today before going to Levi's later to perfect it, so I might need lots of coffee in my system.''

"You have to sleep over at Armin's boss again?'' Mikasa is the one who was not amused now. Eren ignored her by drinking his coffee, while Armin frowned at him.

How was he going to answer that without being obvious at how excited and jittery he is just by thinking they would do *that* again.

Before he could have another sip of his life source, Armin pushed his hands away. Little droplets of lukewarm coffee landed on his hand and pants. Eren directed an annoyed stare at his best friend.

"Armin,'' He said. "I need my coffee right now. Don't make me lose it.''

"Rest is what you need right now, not that,'' Armin argued. "Have you already forgotten? Tomorrow is the dreaded day."

"Isn't that why I'm doing this? I don't want to be an idiot who sings French songs and sounded like I'm a congested alien or something,"

"That's not my point,'' He said "The point is─''

"That's exactly the point here,'' Eren cut him off. His temper is rising bit by bit. "I have to perfect these fucking French songs before tomorrow cos I'll be damned if I don't. Your band will be damned if I don't, my fucking normal life will be fucked because I know Levi would haunt me down 'til he's sure my ashes are littered on our front door. Do you understand how dreadful my situation is now?"

Sometimes, Eren has this tendency to be over dramatic.

Sometimes. Only if his feelings got the best of him; which is most of the time.

"I understand that, but please understand my point too,'' Armin said. "Today is our last official practice. You won't have time to rest later until tomorrow cos you have to practice the whole songs with Hanji alone. You have two remaining songs to complete with, right? I don't want you to stress yourself today, so use this time to rest. You haven't slept well 'til today, right?''

Eren eyed Armin, who looked at him with those innocent bright blue eyes of his. But he knew that his best friend kinda had an idea about the method Levi and him had done.

"You have to go to work,'' Eren said, like it was all he had to say to convince Armin.

Armin pursed his lips. "I'm not the one who pulled an all nighter last night and bascially looked like I just drank a whole bottle of vodka.''

Eren could only sigh at that point. He knew he just lost the battle he tried so hard to beat.

Mikasa chose that moment to speak, "Did Armin's boss force you to drink with him or something? You did smell like some kind of an expensive alcohol.''

Fuck Armin sideways. "I may have eaten his brandy-infused chocolates," Eren told her. "but he never forced me into anything,'' He had a consent from him, so it's far from that. He stood up to walk to his room before Mikasa could make him spill the truth, the coffee mug still in his hands. "I'll go ahead and do what I need to do then. Goodnight, M'kasa. Take care, Armin!''

"Eren! I told you to rest!''

The sound of the door being shut was the only response Armin got.

 **xXx**

With Mikasa's urging, Eren took a three hour rest after reviewing the songs. He wanted to review the songs until he was needed to go to Hanji's place, but Mikasa argued that he really needed the rest.

Plus, she pulled the 'Armin is just worried about your health' card, so he had no choice but to agree.

Instead of getting all grumpy and shit, he decided to just take a nap with the French songs playing in the background - both the learned and unlearned songs.

Although, Eren had to admit, the taste of Levi's lips and the warmth of his hands on his skin are the things that played in his mind whenever he hear all these French songs.

Instead of the voice of the French singer, all he could hear was Levi's deep sexual voice. All he could think of was his penetrating grey eyes, the way he licked his neck and shoulders, how intoxicating his scent was. The way he ground his hips on hips, his low sexual groan as Eren cupped his ass.

His voice still echoed inside his brain, the move of his lips and the sound of his voice were replaying inside Eren's memory bank - and God was it sexy.

The scent of the man, together with the sweet smell of champagne might have been stuck in his nostrils forever - and he wasn't sure if that's a good thing or not.

He fell asleep with Levi's lips on his lips circling his mind.

 **xXx**

At exactly 8:30 AM, Eren stirred because of an annoying burr on his left cheek. He tried to ignore it, but the vibration was adamant to ruin his sleep. He realised it was his phone when he opened an eye.

He also realised that someone is actually calling him this early.

With a sleepy hand, he pressed the answer button and let the phone balance itself on the side of his cheek. He groaned to greet the caller instead of saying the usual hello.

"Hey fucktard, heard you found your own band already,'' The voice on the other line said.

He groaned again, but this time, in annoyance.

"What? Are you having sex right now?'' The voice continued. "the fucker sure has the stamina to keep you up 'til now, huh?"

Eren growled this time. He sure was awake now. "Go to hell, you crazy horse fuck.''

"Just did, came back 19 seconds ago,'' The voice laughed. "What were you doing?"

"I was asleep,'' Eren told him as if the caller is stupid for not thinking the obvious. There's no doubt about it though. "What do you want, Jean?''

"Shadis told me your sister excused you for some important reasons,'' Jean said. "like joining a new band. Why didn't you tell us? Me?"

"I am not obliged to tell you anything."

"But you just deep throated me a week ago!"

"Don't fuck with me today, horse face," Eren frowned. "It's still morning."

Jean laughed. "Don't I know it? Are you gonna leave bar Maria now that you have your own band?"

Eren tutted and scratched his head a little too harshly. "I'm not joining them permanently, I am only a substitute."

"Oh, just like what you are to me,'' Jean said. Eren could practically hear the horse face's smirk, but he has no mood to join his stupidity. Jean got this quickly. "Seriously though, dude?"

"They are badly in need of a vocalist because their main vocal broke his damn neck. Armin told them about me, because I happened to be a vocalist too."

"How was it then?" Jean's voice was now filled with healthy curiosity.

"Hell," Eren said, but he was tempted to say 'heaven in hell'. "I need to memorize five French songs and sing them like a fucking pro tomorrow."

"What kind of event is this?"

"The event Armin usually go to,"

Jean did that weird evil chuckle down his throat. "So basically, you have to sing in front of old people who probably can't hear you anymore and wear fake teeth?"

Eren glared at the poster of his favourite band. "You will lose your teeth too, Jean."

"I will have to worry about that when I reach sixty. I don't have shit right now to worry, unlike you," Jean laughed. "God, I don't envy your life. You hate French right?"

Eren groaned. "Don't rub it on me anymore."

"Sucks to be you," Jean continued laughing.

"Suck my dick, horse fuck," Eren retorted. "I need to perfect them before tomorrow or I'll be crying my kidneys out. Their boss is scary as hell."

"Suck your boss' dick, fucktard," Jean answered. Eren wanted to, if he could be honest to himself. "Don't whine on me, I'm not your boyfriend."

"Don't call me this early then, I was trying to escape my doomed fate and you fucking ruined it!" Eren retorted with a very annoyed voice. "What did you need, anyway? You won't be talking to me at 8:30 AM just to tell me that,"

"I need Mikasa's number."

"No," Eren's blurted out. "For the last time, Jean─"

"I need a fucking lay," Jean cut him off before he could complete his words. "I'm over Mikasa, you know that."

Eren sighed. Somehow, he knew this conversation will lead into this. "I can't, sorry,"

"What? Why? Have you found another fuck buds?"

"I don't have time to fuck someone," If Eren whined, it's because he whined. "I have critical things to do before and during tomorrow."

"After tomorrow then?"

Normally, Eren would say yes, because that's how his life works. Singing, fooling around with Jean, fighting and creating a scene with Jean so people around them would never think that they are buddies who fuck like bunnies. Doing it with Jean is similar to smoking, not healthy and disgusting, but he did it anyway.

Today is not different, but Eren is feeling guilty, for some damn reason.

"I'll think about it," Eren said instead.

"You don't think about this shit," Jean answered. "You usually say yes everytime you do whatever the fuck you were doing."

"Well, I'm saying no now," Eren retorted. "I don't have the mood to fool around with you."

"Has someone caught your attention already?"

"Yes," Eren surprised himself when he said that. Jean's question surprised him too. "Wait, what? No ─ I mean, yes, but no. No, no. What's the question again?"

If earlier his brain was struggling back from reality, he is definitely awake now.

He's not attracted to someone right now, no. Curiousity is the right word to explain this feeling he currently have towards Levi.

"God, are you having a mini word vomit right now?" Jean said. "Look, I get it if you're serious with someone now, it's totally fine by me. After all we're just fooling around, yeah? You don't have to be guilty or something."

"That's not the reason why─" Eren frowned, he was not about to tell Jean about this certain person who got his curiosity, not attention. "Let me tell you this, horse fuck, I don't care about you or your feelings, I won't even care if you're not fine if we stop this ridiculous set up of ours. I just don't care. Don't make me vomit for real."

"Whoa, rude," Jean said, and Eren could imagine him frowning and flipping him out. "But whatever, that's good to hear though. I don't have to hear you cry about your sad nonexistent love life after fucking you anymore."

"And I don't have to hear your pathetic wails because you were missing that stranger who got your cherry pop."

"I hate you, Jeager," Jean came back, his voice filled with annoyance.

Eren humphed in triumph. "Not yet, horse face. You owe me fifty bucks."

"What?!" Jean exclaimed. "How?!"

"Fifty bucks is not enough to regain my lost dignity, you should thank me, you ungrateful horse."

"How did I owe you that kind of money? That's enough shit to last me for a month! What the fuck, stop shitting me you dumb asshole."

"You're the asshole," Eren spat. "You changed my bluetooth's name!"

Jean laughed out of the sudden. "So that's how you got your lacy panties in tangles, fab gay."

"I knew it!" Eren exclaimed. "You are the only person I know who could come up with something as gay as that shit."

"You sure about that? You're gay."

"I'm not gay," Eren argued. "I'm bisexual."

"Same shit. You still swing the other way," Jean said. "Like, it's the same way as people convincing others that raflessia is raflessia, not just some ordinary flower. But raflessia is still considered as a fucking flower."

"Whatever, Jean," Eren rolled his eyes. Has this horse been drinking again? "How's bar Maria without me?"

"It will survive without you," Jean said. "But same shit, same boring shit."

Eren grinned. "You're just sad I'm not there to entertain your boring ass."

"What the fuck, stop flirting with me," Jean said.

"Don't be gross, I never flirted with you."

"Oh, yeah? Is that why you have already tasted my spunk?"

"God, Jean, just find someone to fuck already," Eren said. He knew Jean was still trying to convince him to change his mind, albeit in a subtle way.

"I can't find someone to fuck when I'm inside my room, playing my damn piano."

"Then go out."

"I don't want to go out," Jean said. "I have to be at the bar later anyway."

Eren scoffed. "Then go find someone to hook up with at the bar. God, you're the resident keyboardist there, you can lure men with your piano skills and magnificent neighs,"

"Fuck you. I'm not like that. I don't want to catch any unwanted disease."

Eren scoffed again, then he laughed. "Can you hear yourself, fuck face? You lost your V card with a stranger in a bar."

"That was just one time!" Jean exclaimed. "I'm not doing it again!"

"So instead of repeating your stupid mistake of falling in love with a stranger and trying to move on 'til now, you go to me?"

"You're different," Jean told him. "I don't like you. We're not friends, we're not anything. Doing it to you is like a normal thing to do,"

Eren pretend to gag. "Gross, don't make it sappy."

He get what Jean was saying, but he will never ever tell it to him. In fact, he could sense that Jean felt the same way. They have a weird relationship, to be honest.

Some point in your life, you may meet someone who annoys the fuck out of you, like you can't control your temper whenever you are with them; you just wanted to scream and smack them for no damn reason. But at the same time you understood each other, and you can confide to each other when life throws you lemons.

In their case, sex is their bond. But unlike some with the same set up as them, they are more than certain that they are not going to fall in love with each other. They just know it. Just like how the first ancient people knew that the world is round.

He wasn't sure with Jean, though. Even by thinking of love shit with him gave Eren creepy shivers - the same thing you get when you see a mysterious white object flashing in the corner of your eyes.

Something came up inside Eren's head out of the sudden.

"Do you want to watch us perform?" He asked.

Jean took a moment to answer. "Are you asking me out?"

"Something like that," Eren shrugged. Levi's hot kisses flashed inside his head on cue. His eyes widened. "Wait, no, nevermind that. You don't have to watch us perform."

"Seriously, dude?!" Jean exclaimed. "What the fuck was that?"

"You're not allowed to go, I swear to God," Eren doesn't want the fuck horse to meet Levi, he's stupid to even mention it in the first place. "if I find out that you stalked me─"

"Whoa─whoa─hold the fuck up, stalking you is the last thing on my mind," Jean said. "I don't even know where it is gonna be held. The fuck's wrong with you?"

"Just don't go."

"You're the one who brought that up in the first place,"

"I was thinking of setting you up with someone that I know in the band so you won't have to think about your past," Eren argued. "but I figured that's not a good plan."

"Whoa─did I hear you right?" Jean laughed, and Eren had to control himself not to hang up and block the horse's number. His laugh is definitely a mocking one. "Jeager's concern for my wellbeing, I think I'm gonna cry."

"'Mocking' doesn't suit you, Jean ─ you should only be neighing," Eren countered. "and I'm not concerned for you ─ I'm concerned with myself. I've been having sexual contact with a horse for a year now."

"Go to hell fucktard,"

"No thanks," Eren rolled his eyes. "Find someone to hook up with already."

Jean tutted in mock disappointment. "Eager to get rid of me? You're really serious with that someone, huh?"

Eren frowned. "I just don't want you begging me for sex, you do that everytime you're drunk."

Jean scoffed. "I do not!"

A knock on his door prevented him to respond, followed by a muffled 'Eren, are you awake?'

Eren panicked a little. "Oi, gotta go. Bye," He told Jean before hanging up.

He doesn't want Mikasa to know he's been chatting with Jean for almost half an hour already. He rather get chicken pox.

"M'kasa, what up?" Eren said when he opened the door.

"Are you on the phone with someone?" She asked. "I heard you shouting earlier, I came to check."

"Oh, that was Armin," Eren smiled.

She blinked. "Are you still mad at him?"

"Huh? Why would I be mad at him?"

"Cos you're shouting," she said. "and you were mad at him earlier, so I was guessing you were having an argument again."

"No, we're good, don't sweat it,"

"Okay," Mikasa blinked at him, before continuing. "Are you really required to sleep at Armin's boss again?"

"Yes," He said without any hesitation, but he wasn't sure if Levi would invite him again. "tomorrow is day, I still need to perfect the two remaining French songs or Levi will kill me."

"He's not going to do that," Mikasa said, but Eren could hear the unspoken 'cos I will kill him first if I must' loudly. "text me, okay?"

"Sure, sorry if I got you worried," Eren said. He mean that.

"Don't do it again."

"Sure."

xXx

A/N: Sorry if there's no Levi. He'll be in the next chapter.

Open for editing.


	7. Chapter 7

xXx

At exactly 10:30 AM, Eren managed to do everything that he needed to do in a short time ― from bathing, eating, reviewing the songs, recalling Levi's hot kisses, jacking off in the shower.

The last thing was definitely not a must do, but he did it anyway.

His body wanted it. He could feel the tickling sensation on his shaft whenever he hear the songs that he couldn't help but touch himself.

All in all, he finished them before the clock strikes 11. Mikasa is out for work, so he needed to lock their apartment properly. He leave it unlocked whenever someone is at home. He knew it was dangerous, but he got used to it. It's hard to forget something he was accustomed to.

At least, right now, he's slowly beginning to remember it.

Eren was on his way to take the subway train when his phone buzzed on his pocket. He fished it out to see if it was a call or just a text.

It was Armin calling.

He picked it up.

"Hi, Babe, what up?" greeted Eren. He smiled inwardly when some people who pass by glance at his way.

Call him desperate or whatever, but he likes it when stranger around him assume he has a 'Babe'. Armin is the only person in the world he could call that without cringing. His bestfriend had gotten used to it too, so life for Eren is good.

They don't have to know it's just a bluff.

Maybe it's a sick habit, but at least he's not that kind of person who delivers flowers and letters to himself and pretend it came from someone who loves him too dearly.

Maybe he'd try it one time. Depends.

The voice on the other line cleared his throat. "Sad to say, your 'Babe' is busy at the moment."

Eren frowned, "What? Whaーhowーwhat are youー'' God, Eren hoped Armin wasn't mugged. The voice is deeper and manly for his best friend. "who the fuck is this?''

"It's me, brat,''

Eren's breath hitched when the voice answered. His heart went crazy and beat like he was about to ride a zipline. "L-Levi?''

"I have a job for you today,'' Levi said instead. Eren just stood there, gawking at nowhere. "can you do that for me?''

"Iー'' Eren wasn't even sure why his heart is beating wildly; is it because he was actually talking to Levi? Or maybe the fact that he just called the man, 'Babe'. "Hold on, why are you calling me using Armin's phone? Where is he?''

"That's exactly why I'm using Arlert's phone,'' He said. His voice on the phone is huskier than in person, Eren noted. "I need you to go to our building, go straight to the reception and tell to this person called Hitch that I sent you. She knows what to do next.''

It clicked to Eren. "Is everyone at Hanji's house, already?"

If that's the case, he was late again.

"You're not late, if that's what you were thinking,'' Somehow, Levi read his mind. "some of us are here to help organize the songs and shit like that, some are still at the office. We still wait for Hanji and Petra, but Arlert and all the noisy brats are here," Levi told him as though he hate his life right now. "I'm basically surrounded with kids right now.''

"That's fine, you looked like you belong anyway," Eren regretted it as soon as he said it. The other line was silent, he just knew he was dead. "Uhh, I was just kidding, sir Levi..."

"Have you shit your pants, brat?'' Levi's voice was the same as ever, but Eren could hear the slight amusement hinting. "So, that's basically what you need to do. Are we clear?''

"YーYes, yes, sir!" Eren felt the honorific is neccesary.

"Good," Levi said. "Oh, and before I forgot, I ordered Bodt and Springer to buy us coffee and any good stuff they find tasty. I'll ask Arlert to give you their numbers so you can come along with them; or help them, whatever the shit you want to do,'' He paused. Eren paused too. Only their breathing could be heard for a second. "That's it. Talk to you later, we still need to work on that ridiculous accent of yours."

The last part made Eren's stomach do that weird and strange thing ー like there's someone back-flipping and doing advanced acrobat inside his damn stomach. He once heard from one of the girl staffs at the bar Maria it was called butterflies, but that was ridiculous. Eren find it sappy and girly, so he was kind of shocked when he felt it first hand.

It didn't feel nice, not uncomfortable either, but the feeling made him smile like an idiot.

Eren was certain Levi just told him to stay the night again. Albeit subtley.

xXx

"Excuse me, are you Hitch?"

The girl wearing a professional looking attire looked at him; Eren could feel her staring at him, like she was thinking why this teenager looking person was asking for her.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The smile was tight, and Eren knew she was required to do that for work, and not because she wants to.

"I'm Eren Jaeger..." He said, before frowning. He should have practiced what he must say earlier. "Umm, you see, LeviーI mean sir Levi told me to go find someone called Hitch, and then she'll know what to do.''

Her smile became sincere and not hard to look at. "Oh, yes. Sir Levi Ackerman did tell me to wait for someone who will come over to get his smart phone," Hitch ducked to pull out a white rectangular shaped leather casing - the one people usually use to protect their phones. "Here. You must be careful not to dirty it or sir Levi will be very very upset. And if I say upset, it means chaos."

It's official. Levi really has an issue with dirty things.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be sure to take care of this until it gets back to its owner," He smiled and tap the phone. He is skeptical to even hold it. The case was so white it shamed Eren a bit. If Levi doesn't want to make his phone case dirty, shouldn't he bought a black case instead?

"Please don't make it dirty," Hitched held his hands, as though she was begging for his life. "or I'll get fired."

"I'll make sure of that," Eren said. "I'll be going then. Thank you."

"Good luck!''

xXx

Eren made sure the immaculate phone was safe inside the pocket of his jeans. He even wrapped it inside his hanky like a burrito.

He fished his phone out when it vibrated.

Connie Springer:  
remem the cofi shop we went to yes2rdy ders a conven s2r nxt to it thats wer we at

Eren replied with a short 'okay'. True to Levi's words, he received Connie and Marco's number after their conversation on the phone.

Lucikly, he still remembered the way to the coffee shop; that's where Levi treated him for a coffee. How can he forget that?

He could smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee as he went past the shop, and he could already see the convenience store Connie is telling him. It was only two stores away; why did Connie tell him it was next to the coffee shop?

He immediately saw Connie's distinctive bald head as soon as he went inside the store. Marco was the one who saw him first though.

"Eren!" He smiled that gentle smile of his. "Glad you didn't get lost."

Connie laughed as he stuffed a random lays on his basket full of other junk foods. "What are you saying? Eren can't get lost if it's just around the corner of our building!"

"I know, but Eren is not working here," Marco said. "I used to go around circles finding the coffee shop our boss frequented with. It's not a good experience.''

"Everybody has no good experience when it comes to fetching the boss' 'coffee'," Connie put a pringles inside his basket and huffed. He took a side glance at Eren and continued, "Bet sir Levi ordered you to do shit."

"He did order me to bring his phone back," Eren answered. "and help you two."

"I knew it,'' Connie said. Marco only smiled. "He does that to everyone's first two weeks of work. I remembered Bert looking exhausted and sweaty as shit when he came back to the site. Apparently, sir Levi ordered the poor guy to buy him an earl grey tea and a piece of hawaiian pizza with no toppings other than cheese and hot sauce."

"What?" Eren exclaimed. He looked at Marco and Connie, they only nodded as if to confirm it. "That's ridiculous, he could just make him buy normal pizza or something."

"I know right?" Marco said. "What's worse, there's no nearby pizza parlor here. Berthold needed to go to Pizza Hut, which is not exactly near."

"Long story short, he travelled two rides away just to buy the hawaiian-not-hawaiian pizza," Connie said. "You're lucky your only job is to get his phone back and accompany us."

"I remember Armin carrying a watermelon once, like the whole fruit, and told us it's for sir Levi," Marco said. "Good thing he didn't tell you to fetch some tropical fruits or something."

"He won't because our time is limited," Eren replied. "and I'm not working for him."

"If the situation is different, he might have ordered you to buy him sushi," Connie said, and they laughed.

Knowing Levi's antics at work is kinda surprising to Eren. One thing he did know, his subordinates are scared of him. But still, he didn't know he is this weird; why would a big boss order someone to buy watermelon, of all things?

Well, in retrospect, this is the same boss who kissed him and turned him on to make him memorize the songs better.

xXx

They went to the coffee shop after paying the shit ton junk foods they bought. Their coffees are already sitting on the side of the counter, waiting for them. The barista smiled and greeted Connie and Marco as though they were good friends. The barista may be used to this already.

Armin just texted them that Hanji and Petra are already there ー it means they are the now waiting for them.

Great.

"We need to hurry," Marco voiced out. God bless him and his freckles. "They probably need Eren to use his remaining time wisely. You still struggle with the four french songs, right?"

"U-Uhh, I may or may not have memorized three songs completely," Eren told them. Connie made a surprised sound, while Marco looked shocked. "What?"

"Are you serious?'' Connie exclaimed. "How? You can't even sing La vie en Rose yesterday without stuttering or something!"

"I just did," Eren was sure he was slightly red now. He didn't want to go into details with them. "Levi is a great teacher in French."

"Oh, you were with sir Levi last night right? How was it? What did he do?"

Marco's question is innocent, but Eren's memory wasn't so he had a hard time answering the question. Good thing his phone buzzed.

Horse Manure calling...

Or not.

He didn't want to answer, but he did, and he wasn't even sure why.

"Why are you calling?" Eren asked as they began to walk to find a bus.

"I'm bored." Jean said.

Eren sighed. "I don't have time for small talk, Jean. You knowー"

Marco stilled. "Jean?"

Eren looked at Marco, a question on his face. Connie was busy munching some of the junk foods inside the paper bag.

"Nothing," Marco shook his head. "I just thought it sounded familiar. There are many John's in the world, what am I thinking."

"Oh, okay," Eren said. "You looked terrified for a second there. Are you okay?"

Marco laughed a nervous laugh. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"You are required to be fine," Connie said before stuffing his mouth with mouthful of lays. "and if you're not, just think of sir Levi's furious face and you'll be fine in no time," he laughed. "I have hiccups earlier and I can't play my flute so I did that. It's super effective I tell you."

"God," Marco shivered. "just by thinking of sir Levi's furious face is enough to keep me going. I don't want to see that face again."

When Connie laughed harder, Eren laughed along. "Don't scare Marco like that, Connie."

"Marco?" Said Jean on the other line. "Who's Marco?"

Eren was surprised to hear Jean's voice. He forgot he was on the line with the horse that he flinched a little. "You don't know him, horse face."

"Oh my God,"

Eren and Connie looked at the now shocked Marco ー his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Eren frowned, while Connie stared at him, curious and confused at the same time.

"You okay, Marco?" Eren asked.

"Y-You...you," Marco stuttered, eyes not leaving Eren's. "I knew it. It's the same Jean."

"What?" Now Eren is getting confused too. "You know Jean?"

"Oh my God," The same phrase repeated in Eren's left ear, and it was Jean's voice. "Don't fucking tell me you're with MarーMarco."

"I am indeed with Marco," He told Jean. When he glanced at Marco, he looked like he had seen a ghost. "wait, Marco, don't tell me you're really sick."

"I'm fine," Marco said. "I just need water."

"Got it," Connie answered and went to search for a bottled water. He frowned when he found nothing. He looked at the paper bag Marco is holding instead. "Umm, I think you got it," He looked at Eren and said, "Let's go to that bench over there and let him sit for awhile. I think sir Levi's furious face is still haunting Marco."

"Good idea," Eren said. "I don't want to spill these drinksー" He gestured the six pack he was holding. "ーand experience first hand the furious Levi face you all keep talking about."

xXx

We're really living in a small world. That's what Eren is thinking while he processed Marco's words. Both of them are inside the bathroom stall, talking and trying to calm Marco down.

Connie is outside with their foods and coffee.

Apparently, Marco is the stranger Jean has been trying to move on with. Marco also shared that he recognised that it was indeed the same Jean, because Jean told Marco there's an 'idiot' who calls him 'Horse Face'.

Funny how fate works for them; they met again through Eren, and his pet name for Jean helped them a lot.

"We talked like we've been friends all our life, I never felt comfortable with anyone but him," Marco shared as he tried his best not to cry. "We got drunk, he took me to his home, pretended that we got married and all, and then stuff happened," Eren could only nod, but he never said anything. How was he supposed to say when someone is sharing their secret to him? Nothing. So that's what he did.

"I regretted it the next morning, and told him that I'm in a relationship with someone," Marco added. "Then I ran away."

Eren blinked. "Wait, what?"

Marco pressed his face on his hands. "I'm the worse, I know!"

Is this why Jean was truly heartbroken?

"I don't even know why I'm saying this to you," Marco continued. "I don't know! Maybe it's the fact that you know him, that maybe you're the answer to my wish. I've tried to find him, but I can't because his name is the only thing I have. Maybe...maybe I'm trying to see if you could help me. God, what am I even saying?" He said. Eren could see how confused and close to panic attack now. "I'm crazy. This is all my fault. I regret that I regretted it all."

How did Eren get into someone else's drama, he got no clue. All he could say is that his head is hurting from all the information he just heard.

His current dilemma has been stabbing him in the head, and then there's this unexpected revelation. Now, two kinds of dagger are now stabbing his head like a pro.

Can life be kind to him, just this once?

Eren couldn't resist massaging his temple. "I don't know what to say, really, this is too sudden."

Marco looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Eren, I know that you need as much time as possible to work with the songs."

"It's alright," Eren fished his phone out to see the time. "We're not late yet, but if we don't start moving we will be."

And Eren doesn't want that. Levi's phone is still in his care, and he doesn't want to know his fate if they got delayed.

"Umm..."

"Let's finish our task first," Eren told Marco. "then we'll get to your problem next. I have this feeling that I'm sorta involved with this, somehow."

xXx

Eren didnt know being involved is an understatement for today. His phone has been vibrating like crazy since the incident. He knew it was Jean, who else would it be?

Unless Mikasa is calling him nonstop for unknown reason.

They arrived at Hanji's place two minutes before the required time. Lucky, they are early birds.

Hey, two minutes before the time is considered early.

They found Hanji outside their gate, talking to someone. Both are engaged with whatever they are talking right now. When Hanji noticed them, they smiled.

"Hiyah," They greeted with a big grin. "You brought goodies!"

"And coffee," Eren lifted the two coffee holders securing the cups. Then he remembered something. "and Levi's phone."

"Oh, right! He's been extra cranky today, maybe that's why! Ha ha!" Hanji chortled. "the shortie's getting old huh? He's already forgー"

"Oi," Levi's deep voice cut Hanji's words. He looked at Eren and his subordinate's direction, Hanji and the random boy's direction, then back to his subordinates. He lingered his gaze to Eren's, though. "what the fuck are you three still standing there? We don't have time wasting time. Do that once the event is over."

Eren could feel Marco and Connie froze next to him. He didn't freeze, but he gulped. He couldn't help it, Levi's an intimidating short man.

Plus he got this certain shiver crawling on his skin the moment he heard Levi's voice. And he's positive it's a positive kind of shiver.

When nobody moves besides Hanji who talked with the random boy with enthusiasm, Levi sighed and clicked his fingers twice. "Move brats!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Three of them shouted. Connie and Marco moved, but they looked like theyre gonna piss themselves any moment when they realized that they have to pass their boss who stood at the gate like a big boss.

He is in fact a boss.

A boss.

Levi seemed to be in an unusual kind mood now, coz he moved and stood by the gate instead. "Hurry up and bring the food inside."

"Yes sir!" The duo said then ran inside the house like someone is trying to get them.

Eren followed suit.

"Not you, brat," Levi called out, and that's when Eren froze.

"What?" Eren said like a stupid kid. Who can't blame him? His heart has been malfunctioning the moment he saw and heard Levi.

When Levi did the come hither motion, he gulped.

And...cue the last night's activities.

"Come here, idiot," Levi said when he didn't move. He did move, and he flinched when Levi hit the side of his head with his knuckles. "the fuck's wrong with you? You look like your mind is somewhere else. We don't need you daydreaming right now."

Is that Levi teasing him?

"W-What?" Eren asked.

"God," Levi sighed. "Where's my phone, brat?"

"W-What? Oh!" Eren pulled Levi's phone out of his pocket, albeit awkwardly. "Here it is, Leーsir."

Levi took the phone. Then looked at him with the usual bored expression. But Eren could see the playfulness behind it. For some reason, he's already used to seeing it.

"If you're really stubborn with the 'sir' shit," Levi drawled. "why don't you work under me?"

Eren got this, for some unholy reason. Before he could answer back, Hanji spoke.

"Silly, Levi!" They said as they laughed. "Eren doesn't have any degree in law to work for you."

"Is that so?" Levi's voice sounded bored. But isnt it always? "My bad, then."

"But if you want him to be your personal assistant, I think that's fine even if Eren doesn't study at all," Hanji continued. "You're the boss, you can employ anybody you want. Ha ha!"

"Umm..." Eren doesnt know what to think, or say with that. "I'll be going then..."

He used the chance to escape.

"Hey," Levi called.

or not.

"Yeah?" Eren looked back, and his breath hitched a little when Levi did the come hither motion again. He looked down to Levi as he stood before him. "Yes, Levi?"

Eren was lost for a second when Levi leaned a bit to hold his hand. His heart paltipated the moment Levi's fingers touched his skin. "W-What...?"

Levi lifted his hand, and then he blinked when the man plucked a cup of coffee from the coffee holder. That's when he remembered he's still holding the drinks.

"Coffee," Levi said, gesturing the cup as if telling him the obvious, before he walked inside Hanji's house.

This is serious. Levi's entire being is affecting him like a fucking plague.

xXx

Trivia: The boy Hanji has been talking with is the actual garbage boy.

Thanks for liking!

If it feels like I'm delaying Levi and Eren's relationship progress, I'm really aiming for that. Hehe. Sexual tension build up is fun. Tormenting and fun.


	8. Chapter 8

[▶] Mon Cherie Amour - Elliane Elias French Version

This chapter is a little bit angsty and sad. I like angsty.

Hello, thanks for the people who reviewed. I am convinced that I'm the only person enjoying this. Haha! But, thank you. I appreciate it.

xXx

"How did you memorize the three songs just last night?"

"How come your accent is now tolerable than before? That's unbelievable, Jaeger!"

"What did you do to memorize the songs? You needed hours and Levi's reprimands to complete La Vie En Rose yesterday!"

If Eren could wish one thing today, he will definitely wish that the ground may open and swallow him whole, or some aliens who could kidnap him and bring him to the outer space ー anything just to escape these questions the group has been bombarding him when he told them that the three french songs are already down, and there's two left.

He should have expected this at some point. Memorizing three songs in just one night is really impossible, even Eren thought it is.

'Til he discovered that doing sexual things while memorizing something is very, very effective.

At least, to him.

There's no way he'd tell that to them. Eren knew Armin already had a clue about the method that they used ー God bless him and his ignorance skill ー so he knew he will be required to tell everything to Armin. It's only a matter of time.

It's enough trouble as it is.

"Stop stressing the kid, you brats," Levi spoke as he passed by them. Connie, Berthold, Sasha, Reiner shut their mouths immediately. "He needs to stress over that two remaining songs, don't make him lose his mind."

God bless Levi too.

"I'm curious, Levi," Erwin called. He was sitting at the table with Petra and Hanji. "He's with you last night, yes?"

Eren gulped.

"Oh! That's right," Petra smiled. "You gave him private lesson regarding the songs and the language, right?"

"Yeah," Levi said. "So?"

"So...!" Hanji drawled with an unusually happy and teasing voice, "What did you two do?!"

"We fucked," Levi answered in a bored tone, but Eren was the one who reacted the most. He gaped, speechless that he even said that as if he told them the comfort room is at the left side of the building. "isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

The whole group gave different kind of reactions, wolf whistles and all ー Hanji the most positive and some were shaking their heads and smiling as though they knew it was just a joke ー mostly Erwin and some of the senior subordinates.

Still, Eren wanted to melt because of that.

"Is that true Levi?!" Hanji asked, grinning like an enthusiastic mad scientist. "Tell me it's true, tell me!"

"No it's not!" Eren protested. "W-We don't have time d-doing thatー'' he knew his face is red as Petra's lips. "ーwe haveーhave no reason to do that either!"

"Why?! Do you need valid reason to get laid?" Hanji countered. "People are having sex because they're horny; aren't you two horny last night? I saw how you looked at each other the first day!"

Eren made a choked sound behind his throat. He was gaping, Hanji said that like it's a normal topic to discuss. When he looked at Levi, he caught him sighing and massaging the bridge of his nose.

"We only reviewed the songs," Eren said, his cheeks burning. The attention of the group is focused towards him. "He pointed out my wrong pronunciation and helped me memorize them, that's it!"

In a way, Eren is telling the truth.

"You heard the brat," Levi said.

"Eh?'' Hanji turned to Eren, eyes wide. It scared Eren a little bit. "Is that it? You sure you're not being defensive?"

"No!" Eren answered, almost snapping. He is being a little bit defensive, but they didnt need to know that.

They need to know he's serious with his job, and he really is ー private feelings not included.

"No, I'm not," He continued. "I want my performance to be as perfect as it can be tomorrow. I don't want to let you guys down. Armin trusted me ー you guys trusted me, so I will do anything just to do my job right," making out with Levi included. He took a glance at Levi's, who was looking at him. "I completed the first three songs because Levi is a good teacher. He gave me hope when I wanted to give up."

They stared at each other for a second; both were recalling their conversation last night.

Levi was the first one to look away. "Good answer. Heard the brat, four eyes?" Hanji only blinked, they looked confused and surprised for a second. "Now, shall we not waste a fucking second and do what we must do?"

Eren was surprised too; did he really say that?

xXx

[▶] My Cherie Amour - Saxophone Instrumental

xXx

Today's practice was very productive and memorable. Eren amazed them when he sang the three songs without stuttering or even glancing at the lyrics. They could hear a little bit of misplaced accent, but the execution is more than what they expected of Eren.

He's proud they appreciated his efforts ー but the feeling is half-half, because the source of the effort isn't really him.

"Stop staring,"

The aforementioned 'source of the effort' told him. Eren looked away from Levi and mumbled an apology.

"Don't think too much," Levi told him. "We need you sane tomorrow."

Eren gave the man a nasty glare, before huffing and crossing his arms. He adjusted his back on the passenger seat and huffed again.

"Whatever, grandpa,"

Levi took a glance to him, before looking back at the road in front of him. "Brat."

Eren gave him a tongue and made a face "Not a brat."

The man shook his head.

He didn't know how, or when he became comfortable expressing this real side of him to Levi. He didn't need to be at his best. After all, they've revealed their real side to each other the first time they met.

Eren might be terrified of Levi in general ー who isn't anyway ー but he's comfortable enough to banter with him now, albeit moderately. And in privacy.

It felt as though they've known each other for a long time; he didn't have to be consious of his attitude the same way most people do when they meet a person. In just two days, Levi have seen his flaws, his determination, his complex, his face when he's turned on.

In just two days, they built a tension neither of them knew how obvious it was to everyone. In just two days, they clicked like they were meant to click.

It may be cheesy and girly to say, but Eren's heart sing whenever he see him, or whenever their eyes met. It may be too early to say this, but he might be in love with this man.

He could deny it all day, but Eren realised he can't anymore. The feeling is too obvious to deny it now.

In two days, he found someone who believed in him when he didn't. Someone who saw his determination and strength, while veryone only saw his temperamental tendencies and stubborness. Someone who gave him hope, when he saw nothing but failure.

Levi knew how to handle his attitude, and that was only the second time they met. Armin and Mikasa knew Eren since little, so it's already given. They believe in Eren because they knew all his dreams, and aspirations. Levi is practically a stranger, but he believe as if he's been there his whole life.

Not to mention the spark they had whenever they look at each other; Eren wasn't sure, but in two days, their gazes spoke for them. They've been only doing it for two days, but the intensity of the gazes is strong. It wasn't purely sexual ー although both knew it was only that the first day ー it has something to do with emotional aspect, maybe.

To Eren, it is.

Earlier in practice, he can't help but stare at Levi while he was playing his saxophone. He looked serious, but his face was relaxed. He isn't sure why he knew this though; Levi seemed the happiest whenever he play his sax.

They're the same.

His eyes closes when he liked the tune, even giving them his own adlibs. And whenever he opened those penetrating eyes, it will always be at Eren's. Watching Levi play his instrument while his gaze at him, and while Eren is singing one of the French songs he perfected, is very similar to what they did last night ー in Eren's opinion, it was even more erotic and sensual to him.

And based from Levi's knowing penetrating gaze, he must have felt it too.

In just two days, they developed a strong connection where they make love through music.

He felt as though the song they're performing was rejoicing with them, singing the unspoken and unconsious feelings for them. The melody is caressing their hearts like no one else can do.

It was too sensual to Eren he can't help the flutter in his chest and tear up a little.

Is it possible to find the one in just two days?

Maybe it is, maybe it's not. But even though Levi is not for him, Eren will never forget him. He may be having problems in emotional, mental and physical aspect the moment he joined the band, but he will never regret the time he said yes to Armin's request.

Because he found someone remarkable.

Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow is the last time Eren will be performing with them. He wasn't sure what will happen once the event is over. For sure, he will be going back to his usual boring routine. He may be crying because the chance to perform with the band, and the chance to be with amazing people is now over.

He may be crying because it may be the last time he'll see Levi. He may be crying cos Levi is not meant for him.

If Jean didn't resolve his issue about Marco, they might be doing it again. Eren is not fond of the idea, but they may do it to forget. Same reason why they were doing it in the first place ー a remedy to their unspoken pain.

Eren broke his gaze to the passing scenery outside, wiping the corner of his eyes secretly, and then looked at Levi.

Once again, they are going to his place to finish the two remaining songs. This is probably the last time he'll be riding Levi's car, the last time hearing these sensual french songs currently on the man's playlist, and the last time seeing Levi driving.

Is it insane to pretend that this routine is his daily life? That they are together, and doing this is his everyday.

Maybe not. After all, this is will be the last time.

"I told you to stop staring," Levi's voice made Eren flinched a little. "Your gaze is so deep it's burning my skin."

"Sorry," Eren mumbled and sighed. He leaned at the car's window and stared outside.

"What are you thinking?" Levi said. When Eren didn't reply, he urged, "Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit."

Eren sighed again. He took a quick glance at Levi's, and then his hands. "This is the last day."

Levi made a left turn before answering, "Tell me something I don't know."

In Eren's sudden rise of temper, he took it literally. "Fuck if you care; I know some stupid people who had a one night stand with one of your subordinates."

"Is this the same "people" who manipulated your phone?"

Eren blinked, surprised for a moment. "How did you know?"

"Don't remind me."

He thought for a second, then he groaned the moment he remembered. The bluetooth, right.

"Yeah, it's the same person," Eren said after composing himself. "and it's not a person, by the way, but a horse."

"This is what keeps your mind busy?"

"Not really," He answered. "There are things, but..."

"Tell me what's bothering you," Levi parked the car inside the building's parking lot. He turned off the engine, but he didn't move nor let Eren move. He leaned an arm on the steering wheel, rest his knuckles on the side of his head and shifted a little so he was facing Eren. "Let it out. It's obviously eating you."

Eren sighed roughly. "Tell me something I don't fucking know."

"Smooth, brat," Levi said. "What is it then? You can't let this affect your performance tomorrow."

"I know that, okay?" Eren lashed out. Levi doesnt seem as though he's affected. "I just don't know if I could do this or not."

"You're saying that now?" Levi lifted a brow.

He frowned. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know what's bothering me anymore."

Levi leaned back and looked at the roof of his car. "Is this something to do with our method of memorizing the songs?"

Eren's breath hitched with that. "I'm confused."

"Tell me something I don't know," Levi said. When Eren looked at him, he saw the knowing stare.

"Not that kind of confused," He frowned. "I'm bisexual, but I'm into guys than girls."

Levi's lips moved a little, like a combination of a smile and smirk. Eren didn't know how was that possible, but it looked like that. "Why are you being defensive?"

"Can we go inside your place and just get this done?" Eren said, evading the question.

Levi shrugged. "We can do it here."

"Don't make me laugh, this is a serious business," Eren said. "I have to perfect the two songs before tomorrow."

"I'm not making you laugh," Levi said. "I'm serious."

Eren's heart began to flutter. Are they really going to do it here? When Levi patted his lap, he gulped.

God knows how much he wanted to sit on that lap and make out with him like it's a normal thing to do. It is normal, but in their case, it's not. They do it for another reason.

"God. Just come here already," Levi ordered, which made Eren flinch and move fast. It's scary when Levi use his demanding boss voice.

Levi never wasted the chance and claimed Eren's lips the moment the kid straddled him. He can't resist it anymore; he sorta know what's bothering Eren anyway.

Cos it's bothering him too.

The kid is larger and taller than him, so when he accidentally bumped his head on the car's roof he rolled his eyes. Fuck his height. So with a graceful movement, he managed to exchange their position without bumping anyone's heads or body parts.

Levi held his chin between his thumb and index fingers and used his free hand to explore the kid's chest. A delicious shiver travelled on his spine as Eren's hands touched the small of his back. His hands roamed up and down while they make out, his tongue tasting Eren's addicting mouth once again.

Is it appropriate to say that in two days, he developed certain feelings for this kid, just by looking at him? He had never met someone who he had intense connection with ー so strong they practically had sex earlier just by playing his sax, and Eren singing.

Maybe to anyone who haven't felt this yet, they'd say this is insane. But if they would ask Levi and Eren, two days for them are magical.

Another french song played, but Levi didn't bother singing along with the lyrics. Instead, he unbuttoned Eren's casual dress shirt, kissing the side of his jaw and neck while his roaming hands felt his chest and stomach.

The feeling of Eren's ragged breathing and fast heartbeat turned Levi on. As he kissed Eren's neck, his left hand moved down his pants to massage the growing bulge underneath him. The kid's breath hitched, and he took it as a signal to squeeze the part where his balls are at and felt it all the way to the head. He gave it one last squeeze before unzipping his pants.

As Levi creeped a hand inside the pants, Eren made a noise ー it sounded strangely like a surprised and strangled animal. When he looked up, the kid looked as though he's going to shit his pants anytime soon, what is he scared of anyway?

Surely he didn't interpret the moment wrong, did he? When he kissed Eren again, he kinda knew the answer.

He kissed the side of Eren's head before whispering, "You can tell me if you don't like this. I'll stop."

"Noーit's not like that," Eren struggled to voice out. "IーI thoughtー"

"Don't think," He cut in. "we just do it."

"Buーbutー"

Levi placed a finger on top of his lips and shushed him as gently as he could. He knew why Eren's behaving like this. "Even if you try to hide it, I know what's bothering you. Don't think of Hanji's words, don't think of the band's opinions, don't think of your sister, don't think of the lyrics, don't think of tomorrow, don't think of the future, don't think about what's going to happen after this. Just don't," He embraced Eren, and with a soft whisper, he told him, "We're doing this for ourselves; we need to do something about this growing 'curiosity' we have for each other ー who knows what will happen if we don't."

Eren is not new to this kind of curiosity ー but why is this making him tear up like a little sappy idiot?

"Don't cry, I haven't put my dick in yet," Levi said.

Eren frowned and slapped his arms. "Don't ruin the moment, sir Levi,"

Levi looked at his sleeves and dusted it. "I would have fired you for doing that, but you're not working under me."

"But I am under you," Eren said, his worries fading bit by bit.

"Don't turn back into a sassy little shit that you are," Levi grabbed the kid's crotch, which made him yelp in surprise. He petted it and said, "now where were we again?"

xXx

Little smut on the way! Sorry if I cut it here. This chapter will be super long if I include the scene here.

Open for editing.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I said little smut, because they didn't insert anything yet, but this smut is detailed and kinda long? Because I included everything. You'll get it once you read it. I have this certain way of writing smut. Hehe.

Warning, this is kinky smut.

Thanks for reading!

[▶] My Cherie Amour Saxophone Instrumental

xXx

Eren wasn't sure how they got into this. Of course, he knew they would be doing sexual stuffs eventually, but they will do that for the sake of the lyrics. Not because of their desire for each other ー like what they were doing right now.

Levi didn't say anything about what's really happening between them, but he pointed out that this certain spark between them was the main source of his worry.

He said it to him as if he knew everything about Eren already. Maybe he majored in Psychology in college, or he's a secret psychic.

Either way, it touched Eren's heartstrings and made it dance.

What's with Levi anyway? His words affected Eren like no other ー and people say how stubborn and rebellious he is.

His breath hitched once Levi pulled his pants down his hips, his hands on top of his boxers caressing his crotch with teasing touches. It sent shivers on the line of his back ー enough to excite his member which is semi-hard by now.

Levi gave his neck a last lick and kiss, before he went down on him. Once he found a comfortable position on his car's floor ー which is hard for Levi because OCD reasons ー he roamed his hands up and down Eren's thighs.

Levi leaned to peck a kiss on the crown of the kid's crotch, his tongue finding the hard member and lining it the way he knew Eren would like. Levi's fingers teased his upper thighs, enjoying how his breath hitched and his stomach muscles contracted whenever he grazed a sensitive spot.

"You fine there?" Levi asked, kneeling and looking straight at Eren. He touched a thigh, and he can't help but smirk when it trembled. "You look like you're gonna pass out."

Eren took a deep breath first before replying, "I'm fine. Don't ruin the fucking moment and do it,"

Levi blurted out an amused but short chuckle. "What an impatient little shit we have here,"

"It's your fault," Eren said. "You cockblocked me last time."

For some reason, Eren's words gave him certain warmth inside him. It probably felt good hearing this everytime.

With a smirk, Levi crawled back to Eren and leaned. "You should have told me that," He squeezed his cock and contracted his hands. "I could have given you release, if only you asked. It would've saved me time cleaning your semen inside the guest's bathroom."

Eren gaped, "You ー you know about that?"

"You didn't do a good job cleaning your mess, brat."

"God, this is embarrassing!" Eren exclaimed as he hid his face on his hands. He was certain his face looked a lot like a tomato now. He made sure the whole bathroom was squeaky clean.

"There's nothing embarrassing with ejaculating," Levi grinded his hips on Eren's, which made him whine. His cock is so excited he would probably come before Levi could suck him. "I find your poor cleaning skills embarrassing."

"Youー" Eren gasped when the man leaned to lick and bite his right nipple. He gripped his head to slow him down. "you're strange."

"Strange things are fascinating," Levi said before attacking his left nipple with nibbles and bites. He gave them last kiss before leaning back. As he looked at Eren, he said, "I find you strange."

Eren's heart did a sumersault; did he compliment him just now?

"Are you relaxed now?" Levi said, staring straight at him. Eren could do nothing but stare back; his grey eyes are not only penetrating, but also hypnotizing. "I don't want you nutting before I could suck your dick."

Eren blinked; how could Levi say subtle compliments and dirty words in just a minute? He really is strange, and he's starting to like strange more and more.

Before he could guess Levi's next moves, he kneeled in front of him again and petted him like he did the first time. He gestured him to lift his hips as he pulled his boxers down.

The way Levi admired his cock is both embarassing and arousing. He looked at it as if he was fascinated, poking and caressing the part where some of the veins are visible. It made his cock jolt and made him tremble.

"Don't stare and do that, it's creepy!" and deliciously kinky, Eren must admit. For some strange reason, he like seeing Levi admiring him like this.

"But you're making a mess," Levi said, pointing at the head with precome building on the top, and trailing down his length. "look," He jolted when Levi touched the slit, rubbing it slowly and playfully, before spreading his essence around the head. More juices oozed down his member, which turned Levi on.

His index finger caressed the length of Eren's member, watching both the kid's reddened face and his now rock hard cock alternately. Levi caught the oozing precome on his finger, leaned forward to insert the finger inside Eren's mouth ー which he accepted and licked ー and then he used his free hand to move it up and down Eren's length.

Levi had a feeling the kid would never last long if he gave him what he was waiting for.

Another French song played on the background; it's one of the songs they should be reviewing now. Levi felt Eren's whine vibrated on his finger ー when he looked at him, he knew he was beginning to worry again.

He removed his finger out of Eren's mouth and stared at him. And there they are again, staring at each other as if they are the only people existing in this world. He leaned closer, felt Eren tremble as his breath tickled his ears. He whispered, "Do you trust me, brat?"

Eren took a deep breath, "F-For some reason, I do."

Eren would never allow Levi to do this to him if he didn't, after all.

"Good," Levi's movements on Eren's cock increased. When he moaned, he pecked a kiss on his adam's apple. "Absorb the lyrics for now, we'll get to it later," he squeezed his length, which made Eren wince and shut his eyes. "I want to concentrate with you."

"God damn it, Levi," Eren cursed when the man squeezed him again. It's painful, but it's painful because the tight grip is preventing him to release. He whined when Levi fondled his balls, and panted once he moved his hands again.

Levi's hands are like magic, he knew how to pinpoint Eren's sensitive spots, sending him dozens of intoxicating tingles and white fireworks Eren thought he was in paradise for a second. His eyes rolled and his body shook, especially when Levi used both his hands to pleasure him. One hand rolled around his weeping head, while the other one shifted fast on his length.

Eren is certain Levi has magic hands. Maybe musicians do have magic hands, they create magic through music. And right now, Levi is also creating both magic and music; his ministrations made his body sing.

He can't even remember if Jean had made him like this ー so desperate to come just by receiving a fucking handjob.

Maybe he can't remember cos it didn't happen at all.

He was seconds close to coming when Levi tightened his hand again ー it was so tight it made his stomach muscles contract and made him wince. He groaned, "L-Levi,"

"You can't come yet," Levi said. His torso twitched when the man fondled his nipple using the tip of his fingers. "If you want me to suck this," Levi bobbed his hands a little before squeezing him again. "you need self-control."

"Butー" Eren doesn't know how to control anything.

"If this is new to you, I'll be your teacher," Levi drawled. "besides, you have nothing to worry about, brat. You're a fast learner."

Eren gulped as Levi kissed his nipples again, his hand restricting him to come. The grip is painful, his neck is painful, even his thighs are starting to ache; Levi may be short, but he's not light.

Eren discovered something new again. Levi is strict and bossy and scary when in public, but he's very strange and kinky on closed doors.

As Levi kissed him again, Eren sighed ー if only he could reserve this moment so he could go back everytime he wanted to experience this again, he would.

There is something both special and strange about it everytime Levi's lips touch his lips.

Every move, every glide, every licks and nibbles, it's amazing but not as perfect as it seemed ー their teeth clashed once, twice, and he even bit Levi's lips by accident ー but it lifted Eren's heart. It made him sigh in relief, in happiness, in satisfaction, and that alone is strange enough. He only met this man for two days, but his effect was like it has been his entire lifetime.

He can't believe this kind of feeling is actually real and existing.

Eren felt he could breathe again when Levi released his grip on his member. He was already panting and wheezing a bit.

They stared at each other, both eyes were having that special bond again. Levi and Eren are aware of the connection, but both are either stubborn or scared to acknowledge it.

"Listen to the song," Levi said as he knelt down. He massaged his balls and cock, then he added, "but focus on me."

Eren could only groan when Levi swallowed him whole without any warning. The hotness of Levi's mouth made him tremble, the soft tongue muscle tickling his length made his eyes roll.

His hands gripped Levi's head as he began to move ー seeing the man's pentrating eyes staring straight at him made him moan, and he moaned louder when Levi moaned back.

Levi held the base of the kid's cock and squeezed again when he felt the length twitching for release. Eren hissed then he groaned when Levi kissed the head. "Not yet, brat."

Eren whined. "You're literally killing me."

Levi leaned to nibble on his nipple, and then he hummed the popular 'killing me softly' song, which made Eren want to smack Levi because the song playing at the moment might kill him literally tomorrow, if he didn't do his job right.

Instead, Eren could only whine.

He also knew Levi was aware of this because he could feel his smirk on his skin.

"Stop teasing me, Levi," Eren said as the man gave his chest butterfly kisses.

"Teasing is alluring," Levi answered, he went down to kiss his stomach and made a trail until he reached the base of his member. He made an eye contact, and then he said, "and so are you."

Eren's skipped a beat. "What the fuck," He mumbled. "I don't fucking understand. How can you be so kinky and charming at the same time."

Levi gave a subtle smirk. "Are you charmed?"

"God," Eren whined. This man is making him blush, he just know it. "just make me come."

"Sure," Levi said, kissing the now purple-ish head before putting half of his length inside his mouth, and slowly releasing his tight hands on his length.

The man moaned, and that was it.

The sound of the romantic French song in the background, the lewd sounds of Levi's sucking, and their mumbles of moans and groans and wheezes are some of the factors that made Eren see stars and reach heaven the moment Levi moaned. Maybe their hot gazes is number one on the list.

He didn't even know what the man has done to him, all he knew is that he felt like he was in nirvana ー touching all the godly objects his mind could reach, and it felt like nothing else he had felt in this world.

His release was immense, it felt as though there was an explosion of pleasure spreading throughout his body, making him shiver and tremble, gasp and sob, the tingles made some of his body parts twitch and it felt like he just ran a mile. His skin still felt so hot, everything is singing. Everything turned white for a second. His heart is beating so fast he actually fear for his life for a moment. Is this how true orgasm feel?

"You okay?" Levi's voice made him realise he wasn't breathing. He inhaled deeply and exhaled it fast. "you look shocked."

"N-No, I-I'm ー fine, justー" Eren wasn't sure why, but seeing Levi's concern gaze made him tear up. Then his eyes widen when he felt a warm liquid trickled down his cheeks, and then one second after, he turned into a sobbing mess. He panicked. Why is he crying? "Fuck, whyーwhy am Iー"

Is this a side effect of orgasm? Or maybe, his body is used to crying after finding his release.

"Don't scare me, brat," Levi said, he looked as though he was bothered by Eren's sudden crying. "if you felt like you regret this suddenly, I'm sorry. We don't have toー"

"H-Hold me," Eren cut his words. "Shut upーand fucking hold me,"

Levi blinked by the abrupt request, before sighing, "You have no respect with your elders," he said, but he still did what Eren wanted him to do. He wasn't sure what he meant by holding, so he listened to his intuition instead.

In a cautious motion, he sat on Eren's lap and hooked the kid's broad shoulders and pulled him in an awkward embrace. The kid is large, but it didn't stop him from holding him and hugging him like this.

He could feel Eren's heart beating fast, and at that moment, he didn't care if Eren could feel his heart beating fast as well.

"Do you hate me, Eren?" Levi asked.

"That's a weird question," Eren croaked, still sobbing a little. "why would I hate you?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"No," He said after his sobs has calmed down. "I don't hate you. There's no reason for me to hate you."

He felt something else than hate, and Eren was now aware what it was. Although he knew it's too early to say it's love, it feels a lot like it.

Love and something else deeper he can't explain.

There's no reason for Eren to feel like this to Levi as well, but he did anyway.

Levi replied with a hum. After a moment of silence with only the music on the background and Eren's sniffles and little sobs surrounding them, he spoke.

"You know..." He started. "it may be hard to believe, but..." Levi looked at his car's roof, unblinking. "you also gave me hope, when I was sure there's nothing left to do but to give up."

Eren stiffened. "What? What do you...?"

Instead of answering, Levi pushed himself off of Eren to grab his cleaning supplies inside his dashboard, "Here," and then he gave it to him. "go clean your mess again, and do it properly this time. I'm checking your work later,"

Levi pushed a button to open the door's locks and went out of the car. Eren could only gawk at the Windex spray on his hand.

He flinched when the man tossed a card-like key on the passenger seat.

"Come up after doing that. I'm going to shower," Levi called out. "eat, shower and do whatever the shit you want to do, don't wait for me. You can even eat all of my chocolates again, just don't make a mess. Be sure to use the idle time to review your songs,"

"OーOkay," was the only word Eren had managed to say.

Once Levi was inside the elevator, he released a deep sigh and adjusted his pants.

He knew there's something intruiging about the brat. Cos it's true; Eren gave him hope when the universe had made it certain it was impossible for him to experience something they called love.

xXx

"Levi~ How was it?!" Hanji's loud voice echoed around his large bathroom. Even if it was coming from another line, their voice sounded as if they're actually here. "How was the sex? I know you're doing it with him; you can fool everybody but not me!"

Levi had the choice to drown his phone in his tub, he can just shove it down using his foot ー that way, he could go back from bathing and relaxing his wandering mind.

But he didn't. He like his phone after all.

"Stop assuming something you have no proof of," He said as he swirled his glass filled with sweet Champagne. "is this the reason why you're trying to blow up my phone?"

"A hundred missed calls is fun, two hundred is amusing! I have an auto-redialing app so it's no sweat," Hanji laughed. "maybe I'll let it increase up to five hundred next time. Let's see!"

"Don't use the fucking app to call me like a madperson. Spare my phone from your craziness."

"You can just answer the call, Levi," Hanji said in their usual excited voice. "if you answered the first call, your phone would be two hundred missed calls free!"

Levi massaged his temple. "I'm fucking busy, Hanji."

Hanji laughed, "Your grammar is wrong; did you mean 'I'm busy fucking'?

"I'm hanging upー"

"WhaーDon't be like that!"

Levi sighed. "Be thankful I'm in the tub,"

"After fucking the kid?"

"Hanji..." Levi warned.

"Okay, just one question: did you?"

"No," Levi answered. "but..."

"But...?" They urged on.

"I'm trying to control myself."

"So you really want to have your way in his pants then?"

"Maybe..." Levi answered. "Maybe not."

"I knew it!" Hanji exclaimed. "I knew there's something strange about how you look at Eren the first time you saw him! You're lucky it's not one sided. Your eye contact explains it all, anyway!"

"I find him filthy the first time I saw him, of course I'd find him strange," Levi said. "I thought he was your garbage collector."

"Eh? What the fuck," Hanji chortled. "Bean is not filthy-looking, despite how filthy his job is to you."

"Whatever," Levi took a sip from his glass.

"What's stopping you, Levi?" Hanji asked. "You would have done something kinky to the kid by now. I mean, it's been two days since you met Eren!"

"I may or may not have done something kinky to him," Levi told them, and winced when Hanji cheered. "but not to the extent you're thinking right now. I..."

Levi would have done something more if Eren didn't cry out of the sudden. In retospect, it was better that way. He wouldn't be able to control himself if his reaction is different.

Control is an understatement. He's been gathering all his willpower not to ravish the kid then and there. He didn't want that, because he didn't want to say goodbye too soon.

Plus, he find the kid strange. To him, strange is really fascinating.

"Are you starting to fall in love?" Hanji's calm voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"It's too early to think of that," He said. "I don't..."

"But you're thinking of it, right?" Hanji said. "'Maybe after all these failed relationships, all these one night stands and petty flings, I think I finally found a potential serious fuckmate.'"

Levi frowned. "Don't make it sound like I'm a promiscuous person. I don't think of him as a 'fuckmate'," he wanted to say he's thinking way serious than a fuckmate, but this is Hanji. "don't forget he's a kid. I'm not into kids."

"But you got kinky with him," said Hanji with a teasing voice.

"That's an exception," Levi replied. "I was thinking of something else; something deeper than ー nevermind."

"What? Like lover? Partner? Your future husband?" Hanji grinned, "Soulmate? What?"

Levi's breath hitched for a second. "Say, Hanji, since we're already talking about petty ridiculous subjects like this. I have a question."

"Ask away, Levi!"

Hanji's voice is too excited for their own good.

"Have you met someone you have an immediate connection with?" Levi said.

"Immediate connection? Like, with Bean?"

"No," Levi retorted. "Something deeper."

"Oh..." Hanji said, thinking. "I think I do! When I first saw you, I had an immediate connection with you! I just knew we're going to be super best of friends, and I was right! Right? Right!"

Levi sighed. "Not like that, four eyes. Be serious for once."

"I am answering you seriously!" Hanji exclaimed. "Golly balls, Levi?"

"I was thinking something like..." when he can't think of anything, Levi sighed. why did he ask Hanji about this again? This subject is unfamiliar with him. He doesn't even know how to explain this. Still, he tried, "like...it's similar to when you walked in a grocery store and found a packet of unfamiliar tea from overseas, and you immediately knew it would be great ー too great it starts bugging your mind for some reason, you can't stop thinking about it,"

Levi frowned as he continued, "Despite your intuition telling you to buy it, you still have doubts. You kept recalling the time when you thought those new brands of tea would be perfect, in the end it's not. Still, you bought it, but you can't try it, cos you still have this fear of the past tea brands. You don't want to be disappointed..." He took a deep breath and slowly release it. "so you preserve and only stare at it in the end. That kind of connection."

Hanji took a moment to answer, and they took the moment seriously. He could hear their breathing, but they never talked. That's new for Hanji.

After a long moment, Hanji spoke.

"Levi," they said in a serious voice. "did you just compare Eren with an unfamiliar tea from overseas?

Levi ignored it. "Just answer the fucking question."

Hanji laughed. "You're asking me about soulmates, aren't you, my short buddy?"

"Hanji..." Levi warned. Where did he get the analogy, only heaven knows.

This is the effect of Eren to him, and it's not funny anymore.

"You're just shy to ask me directly so you resorted to describing your favorite drink instead. Teas!" They continued to laugh. Levi had the urge to drown himself instead. "Oh, God, you're really interesting, Levi! Both of you are,"

Levi sighed.

"That's a good one, by the way! I haven't had a good laugh since...since 23 hours ago," They continued.

"Hanji," Levi interrupted his friend's laughing. "answer the question. Thank you."

Hanji huffed, maybe to composed themselves, before saying, "I'm sorry to say no, I haven't. I have yet to find that person who I can compare it flawlessly with something I am so fond of," they smiled. "but, I can give you advices and some insights though. Don't worry, it's free~"

Levi huffed. "If you must."

"Just try it," Hanji told them. "if the tea isn't really your cup of tea, atleast you tried it,"

He rolled his eyes. "Very educational advice, thank you."

"Not done yet, don't be sarcastic," Hanji chided. "if your intuition says to go for it, then go for it. I have a feeling it's him, Levi. This is the person you're waiting for. The perfect tea you've been trying to find for ages," they chuckled at the last remark.

"I'm not waiting for anyone," Levi answered.

"But he came anyway," Hanji said. "I know you for two decades, I know all your failed relationships, all those hopeless one night stands and flings. You never express it, but I know you were thinking you're unlucky when it comes to romance."

"Tell me more about it," Levi scowled at the phone. He isn't comfortable with this subject, especially talking it with Hanji. But this person has been with him for ages.

"So go for it!"

"This is a kid we're talking about," Levi argued. "A kid whom I've barely known for two and a half day."

"You know, Levi...I have never seen you looking at someone like that before,"

"How do I look at him?"

Hanji continued, "and then that someone looking back the same way as you do."

"How?" Levi asked. "I'm curious."

"I can't explain it," Hanji said. "I just know it's something else than lust."

Levi looked at his glass. He can't explain it too. This is confusing.

"Maybe it's just lust," He shrugged, but he hoped it isn't.

"Oh, no," Hanji chuckled. "I saw you two; you both looked as if you're the only people existing whenever you stare at each other. Have you seen couples who stare at each other and their eyes shine? That kind of look."

"We're not a couple, Hanji," He said. Does he need to say the obvious to them?

"That's the point!" Hanji said. "you barely know him for two days, but you already have that kind of deep connection."

Levi sighed. "I'm not sure, it's possible this is only in the beginning."

"Don't be pessimistic just because all of your past relationships failed."

He's not pessimistic, he's only saying the truth.

"Let's see."

xXx

Chapter open for editing.

Sorry if I update so slow. I am writing all of the chapters on my phone, so I'm sorry if my errors are increasing again. Haha! Thanks for reading though!


End file.
